


The Mystery of Suitor No. 5

by Lizzy0305



Series: Courting Mr. Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, Griffins, Humor, M/M, Romance, another one of those cliche fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: When Severus’ long lost grandmother shows up, he’s only surprised. When she offers him an incalculable inheritance and a smaller castle in Sussex and her only request is that Severus takes part in a traditional courtship and marries the best suitor, he’s much more shocked.





	1. The Pureblood Prince

**Author's Note:**

> _You probably think I'm dead, but guess what, that aint true! I meant to post this on Valentine's Day because I love you guys, but well, that didnt happen._
> 
> _So anyway, if you're here hoping to read the most unique and never-heard-of HP/SS story of your life, boy will you be disappointed. But if - like many of us - those cliche fics are your weak points, you're simply looking for some entertainment for a boring afternoon, would like to meet a full blood Prince, watch Severus tackle many dilemmas of a courtship, and meet a butler (yes, there is a butler, and that alone should make you want to read this story) by all means, settle into a comfortable position, may it be on a seat on a bus, on your bed, on those awful chairs at school, in the lecture hall at uni, by your worktable, or really just a bench out there in the park, and let us begin._

“I expect your paper on my desk by tomorrow morning, and mark my words, Potter, if you fail to do so again, Merlin help me, I will make sure you won’t do anything else next month, just arrest muggle prankster.”

“C’mon, Snape, I was late once! _Once_! And it was only five minutes! Kerouac got stuck in that damn toilet, not me.”

“Tell your excuses to the portraits, I am sure they are more willing to listen. Go now, or I will put Kerouac on your cases.”

“But-!”

“Kerouac!” Severus called for the previously mentioned man and a second later, a young freckled, blond haired boy peaked in the office.

“Yes, sir?”

“Get out, Cody,” Potter barked at the young man.

Kerouac gave an uncertain glance at Severus, who just nodded. As the boy left, Potter looked at him again. His green eyes shined with hatred. Severus smirked.

“You’re doing it again. There’s something else. I know there is. You don’t punish me for being five minutes late with a report that was about a case we had closed in about five damn minutes. This is about something else. What is it, Snape?”

It was about something else, Potter was right. Severus kept the smirk on his lips and did not answer. The green eyes darkened even more.

“What is it? Did I mess up your precious paperwork? Did I miss a step in your ‘ _pursue-arrest-interrogate_ ’ method? Did I forget a deadline? Your birthday? What the hell was it?”

“It is insulting that you still think you can lie to me,” Severus said as the smirk slowly turned into a sneer. “I have known you since you were _eleven_ , Potter. What on earth gives you the idea that you can fool _me,_ of all people?”

Potter’s ears turned red. Severus huffed and turned his attention back to the reports his Aurors had filed in yesterday. On his part, the conversation was over.

“I didn’t lie.”

Severus stopped writing, his quill leaving a black blotch on the paper. He placed it gently on the desk and pushing his chair back, he stood up. Potter was leaning onto his desk and now, right into his face as well. He didn’t pull back even when Severus drew his most menacing glare.

“You must have misheard me, because you know better than any of my other Aurors that I do not repeat myself. I said, you lied to me. That is a fact, Potter, I need neither your excuses, nor your explanations regarding it.”

“I heard you perfectly, Snape,” hissed Potter. “And I repeat myself, because you seem to be having some troubles hearing me: I did not lie to you.”

“Miss Blake would say otherwise.”

Potter reddened immediately. The blush was ugly on his skin. This wasn’t the one he got when someone complimented him. This was the one he had after hours and hours of combat training.

“I’m glad you finally agree, Potter.”

“I did not lie,” he said again.

Severus sighed, this was getting tedious. “Keep repeating it, Potter and you might convince yourself.”

“Cody did get stuck in the toilet that morning and he did hold me up, that wasn’t a lie.”

“And then, knowing that I was expecting your report, that I came in earlier, just because _you_ asked me to, you made me wait, because apparently you and Miss Blake had an important chat about _china_.”

“Are you angry at me because I spoke with one of my co-workers?”

“I’m angry at you because you made me wait. I’m angry at you, because you lied to me about the reason and I’m angry at you because you still have not learned your damn lesson: You. Do not. Lie. To me!”

An owl swished in the open window. It landed on the desk between them. Severus reached for the letter, examining the fancy envelope. It was light peach coloured quality paper, thick, but smooth to the touch. There was no name, only an emblem, he did not recognize right away: a prancing black griffin in the middle of a yellow and silver crest. Below the symbol words were written on a ribbon: _Aeternam Castitate et Honorem_.

Eternal Purity and Honour, Severus huffed, the words raising a red flag in his mind. He showed the emblem to Potter. “Have you seen this sign before?”

“No,” Potter shook his head, “but that sounds Death Eater-y.”

Severus rolled his eyes at the young man then turned his attention back at his letter. Carefully, he tore it open. Nothing dangerous fell out, only a parchment, same quality paper. He read through the letter, eyes getting wider and wider, heartbeat picking up after every impossible word. By the time he finished reading, his fingers covered his lips and his hand holding the letter was slightly shaking.

“Is everything alright?”

He looked up, suddenly realizing he wasn’t alone. He gave Potter a nasty look as he asked, “Can you hear that, Potter?”

“Hear what?”

“That’s your precious time ticking by. I would hurry if I were you. Kerouac is an ambitious young man.”

Potter gave an irritated huff but went to the door and wrenched it open. “Not Death Eaters, it take it?” He looked back, something like worry lifting from his eyes.

Severus sighed, “Something much worse, I’m afraid.”

o.O.o

The estate took away his breath. Ancient looking trees, as tall as Hogwarts stood proud surrounding the rock-strewn road. Far away they stood thicker and even more to the east they already formed a forest. Severus could see the edge of a lake, natural looking without the slightest artificial changes. Brown reeds like spears stuck into the ground lined the verge, but over them fully bloomed water lilies could be seen bathing in the sunlight.

Then they moved out from behind the trees and there it stood the most beautiful sight Severus had ever seen since taking the first glimpse at Hogwarts all those years ago. On higher ground behind the lake, looking over the beautiful green hills of the estate stood Griffinstone, home of Cora Prince, mother to Eileen Snape. The house was a large stone building with numerous windows on all the three storeys. In the centre, a slightly protruding gateway signalled their final destination. The arched doorway had columns on each side. Above the gateway two figures, Severus could not yet make out what exactly, held a pediment with the Prince crest carved into it, he was sure.

The classic Rolls-Royce was humming quietly, the chauffeur silent, ignoring Severus’ gasps that he simply could not hold back. They drove around the lake, Severus’ eyes not moving from the breathtakingly beautiful sight, but his mind wondering.

He had lived for forty-one years without ever seeing his grandmother, ever even hearing a word about the Prince side of his family and now suddenly, he had been summoned. Though Severus had never had a connection with the family, he of course, knew about them. He had researched his own family line back when he created the Half-Blood Prince, but there wasn’t much information about them. He knew their blood status was Pureblood and that his grandfather had died long before Severus was born, but other than that, he barely discovered anything. However looking at the estate now, he learnt something that made him smile with something close to pride. Even if he was dead to the family and the family to him, he came from a bloodline nobler and wealthier than even the Malfoys.

The car stopped and before Severus could reach for the handle, the chauffer was out and on his side, opening the door. Severus thanked him then climbed out, looking up at the building that seemed now a bit more menacing with its grand height and adorned columns. He was standing at the bottom of the staircase which was guarded by two griffins on each side. Now he saw that the same griffins held the crest too, high above, beautifully crafted out of white marble with the attention to even the slightest detail. Severus wondered if they weren’t in fact petrified beasts.

“Master Snape,” called a voice and Severus turned to the black clad, fancy looking man who was waiting for him a few steps away. He seemed a little bit older than Severus, with black hair, balding already. He was lean and stiff, holding his chin high, looking stern and polite, just like the house itself. Severus took a liking to him immediately.

“Good afternoon,” Severus welcomed him. “Mrs. Prince is expecting me.”

“ _Lady_ Prince, My Lord, and please follow me.” The man pointed towards the gateway. “My name is Benjamin Carlson, I am the butler here in Griffinstone.”

“She might be a Lady, but I am no one’s lord,” Severus remarked quietly. “Do you know why I’ve been summoned here, Mr. Carlson?”

“That is, I’m afraid, not for me to say, My Lord.”

Severus shook his head at the title, but followed the butler up the white stairs and through the gateway. The door was opened for him and Severus stepped through, this time expecting the grandiose sight yet nothing made him prepared for _this_.

Vast entrance hall lined with columns, perfectly symmetrical, showed a huge staircase that lead upstairs. The stairs were covered with red carpet but beneath Severus’s feet was old stone, burnished shiny from the century long use. Carlson was striding through the Entrance Hall, so Severus only had a glimpse at the statues and paintings, or the stucco ceiling. Then they were rushing upstairs and Severus was lead to one of the many doors. Carlson went through first and announced him and Severus heard a quiet, “Thank you, Carlson,” before he found himself in a brightly lit room facing his own grandmother.

They watched each other for a couple of minutes, silently, neither of them even trying to hide their curiosity. Lady Prince was old and strict looking with short white hair, piercing, almost yellow eyes and lips thin as razor. Though she was sitting, Severus suspected if she were standing they would be almost the same height. She was wearing silver robes, made out of satin. Her arms, crossed on her lap, were covered in black lace. She wasn’t smiling, but then, neither was Severus.

“Thank you, Carlson, you can leave now.”

“Yes, My Lady,” came the response and Severus heard the door close.

Then a house elf appeared, carrying a tray preparing tea for Lady Prince. Severus waved her away, feeling his hands shaking just a bit too much to hold a cup in this state.

“Welcome Severus,” Lady Prince said finally, watching him with hawk eyes over the brim of her cup.

“Lady Prince,” Severus nodded.

“Ah,” a fleeting smile crossed her lips and she held out a hand, “I _am_ your grandmother, Severus, there is no need for such formalities. Cora will do.”

Severus stood and with a little bow of his head, kissed her held out hand, “Cora, I am glad to finally make your acquaintance.”

“Oh I am sure, you are,” she chuckled softly and seeing through the lie right away. “You must know why I called you here.”

Severus sat back and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “I’m afraid, it’s quite the contrary in fact. I haven’t the slightest idea.”

“You do not?” She asked surprised.

“May I speak frankly?” When she nodded, Severus went on coldly. “You disinherited my mother when she married a muggle. I am the son of a man you despised all your life and your daughter who you have not seen for almost half a century. You have not attended her funeral, you have not answered her letters, you have not spoken to her or to me, as far as I know. So, though I am honoured, no, I have no idea why you have summoned me here today.”

“That was indeed rather frank,” she sniffed with a small jerk of her head.

Severus didn’t feel like correcting his mistake. “I did not mean any offence, Cora, and if you think I am angry or sad that you have not played a greater role in my upbringing, you are mistaken. I had no knowledge of you until I was sixteen, and even after I learned about the existence of the Prince family, it simply did not matter to me anymore. You were just a distant relative, please forgive me, but I have never thought of you as my estranged grandmother. We did not speak of you or your family, you were quite non-existent to me up until now.”

“And do you wish me to stay non-existent?” Lady Cora asked stiffly.

Severus leaned back, somewhat relaxed now. This wasn’t just a social call. The Lady wanted something. Which meant, Severus had the upper hand. “You must know that I find this an honour, Cora. I would have visited you sooner if I had known I was welcomed.”

She exhaled slowly. “Severus, you are my grandson, you are-“

Severus held up a hand and made her stop, which, given her astounded look was something no one had ever done. “Cora, if I were truly your grandson, you would know that I prefer honesty to deceit. Or at least, do not insult me with lies so transparent.”

“Spoken like a true Prince, my sweet child,” smiled the Lady and Severus had the impression that she seemed proud there for a second.

“Am I?”

“The Prince blood is in your veins, Severus. No one can deny that.”

“So is the blood of a muggle. Eternal Purity and Honour; isn’t that your motto?”

“Oh sweet child, our family would have long died out if we did not mix. Your great-great-grandfather was a muggle too. Our problem with Eileen wasn’t that she married a muggle, it was that the muggle was powerless, poor, brutal and beneath her in every possible way. If she married a rich muggle we wouldn’t have said a word. Oh don’t you look so surprised, Severus. You are friends with the Malfoys, surely you know our ways.”

Severus forced a polite, small smile on his face, “Not to this extent, I’m afraid.”

“I did not call you here to argue, Severus. What is done, is done. It is in the past. Do I regret sending away Eileen, my only child? Yes. Do I regret not searching out my only grandson? Yes. Can I undo the past? Not quite, but I can… help my grandson now.”

“You are mistaken in one thing, Lady Cora. I lived my whole life without you and I managed well on my own. I would appreciate your company, I would like to learn more about my family, but I do not need your _help_.”

She beckoned him closer and Severus stood and walked to her. She stretched out her hand and Severus moved his right but she shook her head. “The other.”

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Severus held out his left hand. She grasped his wrist with one hand, and with a swift jerk from the other, she pushed up Severus’s sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. “Is this what _well_ means to you?”

Severus didn’t get offended as she expected instead he smiled sweetly and reached to the inside of his robes. He pulled out his silver badge and held it out to her. This was his crest, the three wands crossed in the middle with the head of a screeching hawk over it, the words ‘honour’ and ‘duty’ engraved on the sides. “ _This_ is what well means to me.”

“I did my research, Severus. I know the story of your life. I know about little Lily Evans, I know of the Half-Blood Prince, of your time with Him, your betrayal, your new alliance, your work during the wars, your work as Potions Master at Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin, Order of Merlin First Class, Head Auror ever since. I have a cabinet full of reports on your doings. You may not have realized it, but I was keeping an eye on your from far away.”

“How reassuring,” Severus remarked pulling back his arm and putting the badge back into his inner pocket. Though he attempted to stay unaffected the words caused a great emotional turmoil in him. On one hand, he absolutely loathed the idea that someone was spying on him, checking his background like he did with the criminals of the wizarding world. On the other hand however, it felt somewhat nice that his grandmother had paid attention to him all these years.

“Now let us not quarrel,” Cora said softly and made him sit next to her.

Severus only raised an eyebrow. Potter would laugh at this. That man knew how Severus was when he quarrelled and this wasn’t even near it.

“You appreciate honesty, Severus, and I like your strong character, so I will not betray our first meeting with deceiving you. The reason you are here is very simple. I do not simply wish to welcome you back in the family. I want to make you my heir.”

Severus’s heart missed a beat but he didn’t let his face show his surprise. He stared at his grandmother, eyes narrowing, but kept quiet, knowing there was more to it, moreover an honour this big, must come with a price in the same value.

Lady Cora went on, “I am old, Severus, very old. And I want to make sure Griffinstone will belong to someone who would appreciate it and not sell it to buy fancy brooms as the current heir would surely do. I need someone who would uphold the grace of this place, and continue to care for it.”

“And you think, I am the best person for this?”

“No,” she laughed. “But you are certainly far better than your cousin, Roger. I have two options. I could get him assassinated and let the estate fall into the hands of his brother, who I hate even more or name you my heir.”

“Assassinate?” Severus asked back with a raised eyebrow. “Is this how Purebloods handle their disputes nowadays?”

“As you are an Auror,” she smiled, “I can neither confirm nor deny that.”

“Ah.”

“I assure you, I do not want Cousin Roger dead, which is why you are here. Consider it, Severus. You can have all of this, the estate, the money, the name, the title, everything.”

“Surely you are not throwing all this on me out of good heart and remorse. Name your conditions, Cora.”

“You will need to marry and procreate.”

Severus laughed out loud. “I believe we already encountered our first problem.”

“We did not,” Lady Cora said calmly. “I know you prefer men. And I do not have a problem with that, as long as you get married. And about the children. There are many options nowadays, Severus, surely you know. Maybe not too legal, but as long as you give me a grandchild, I do not care how.”

Severus couldn’t quite believe what he was talking about with his grandmother on their first meeting. He knew his astonishment was clear in his face now, but he could not care.

“You will partake in a former courtship, in which noble men will court you namelessly. By the end of the summer you will chose one of them, and get married. The moment you sign the papers and get bonded, your name will appear in my will, naming you as the sole heir of the Prince estate and everything that belongs to the name. You needn’t move here as long as I am alive, but after my death, you and your husband and children too will live here and take care of the estate. I care not whether you continue with your job or not, but I expect you to think of Griffinstone as your home and tend to it accordingly after I am no longer alive,” she stood gracefully. “These are my conditions, Severus. You will have one week to think about it and you may tell one person about our talk, no more. The Prince family has always been in the background and I would rather not have the spotlight on us during this rather extreme period. Carlson will send you all the papers you will need to look through to understand how much exactly your inheritance is.”

As if on cue, the butler came in holding a rather big pile of papers and parchments. Severus, understanding that his visit came to an end, stood up too. He walked to Lady Cora and kissed the back of her glove covered hand. “I will consider it. And it truly was an honour to finally meet you, Cora.”

He turned around, dark blue robes flaring around him and marched out, but his grandmother’s voice stopped him at the door.

“Tell me frankly, Severus, are you tempted?”

Severus looked around the magnificent drawing room. He could see the beautiful garden through the high windows.

“Who wouldn’t be, Lady Cora?”


	2. The Chosen One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _WHAT is happening here? I was not expecting these amazing responses for this fic. It's only the first chapter guys, calm down - i'm kidding dont calm down; bounce around, wave at me from the other side and keep up this..this..whatever is happening. More than 100 kudos on this site, almost hundred follows on the other and I'm just sitting here staring at the screen. Thank you all. (And may I just say, this shows that deep down we are all cliche-trash - not that that's a problem ;))_
> 
> _So someone named Lola accused me of getting my inspiration from Downton Abbey. Well Lola, let me address this outrageous accusation here in the open, and inform you all that no, I did not binge-watch all 4 seasons (available at that time) in about a day or two and fell in love with the scenery and the characters and worry about a butler called Carson, (and secretly ship him with Mrs Hushes) and love (ADORE) the Lady of the Abbey, Cora Crawley, and oh my god VIOLET CROWLEY IS THE SASSIEST, FUNNIEST AND SIMPLY GREATEST CHARACTER IN THAT SHOW - and i did not mean my Cora Prince to be anything like her, I swear. Yeah okay, Lola, I admit, you might be right.. :D_
> 
> _(PS: Go watch Downton Abbey, if you havent yet)_

Severus spent the rest of the afternoon at home getting drunk. He fell asleep in his armchair with a glass of fire whisky still in his hand. He woke up just before nine that evening, and finally took the papers into his hand. The pile was big, so tall in fact that he couldn’t even clasp his fingers around it. His heirloom; all of it – listed in these papers.

He looked around his flat, which wasn’t all that fancy but it was comfortable enough for one person, wondering if he could leave this place, this life. He had a job he actually liked, a place he called home, enough money to live in comfort. Why would he wish for anything else? And yet the picture was tempting, of course it was. Lord of Griffinstone, heir of the great Prince family. He would be richer than Malfoy, he knew it without even looking into the papers, more powerful than them too. And all he had to do in return was to marry someone.

The idea was laughable at best. Who would want to marry him? Then he realized: anyone, given the size of his inheritance. His situation suddenly turned even more pitiful. Marry for money? How romantic.

His head was throbbing. He wanted to talk this over with someone, ask someone’s help to confirm this was all real and not just a strange hallucination. He took one last glance at the rolls of parchments and other papers and decided he’d rather go to sleep. Maybe he would wake up the next day and realize this was all a weird, disturbing dream.

Next day came, and though Severus did dream about marrying a faceless man then almost suffocating in golden Galleons, he had to admit it, his life really had just turned upside down, his grandmother really contacted him and worst of all he _really_ was considering marrying to get disgustingly rich and live out the rest of his life in the countryside. After all, that house was big enough to host two men comfortably even if they hated each other.

Severus dressed quickly and picking up an apple from a bowl, he left home with all the papers under his arm. He flooed to the Ministry, made a big pitcher of coffee in his office and sat down, determined to get through everything before the first Auror came in.

Hours went by and Severus’ eyes gobbled the letters, numbers after numbers, estates not just Griffinstone but others as well. Smaller cottages and a bigger summer house in Bath and even a chateau in French. Lists of the valuable paintings and statues in the estates, cars, brooms, family heirlooms.

He jolted wildly when suddenly someone touched his shoulder.

“Potter, what on earth are you doing here this early?”

Potter raised both his eyebrows and held out a piece of paper. “I’d rather not have Kerouac take my cases.” He dropped his report on Severus’ desk. “Is this about that letter from yesterday?” he asked then, sitting with half his ass on the desk, his eyes trailing the myriads of paper.

“It was a personal letter, Potter, nothing to do with you.”

Potter just held up a hand but didn’t budge from the table. “I'm worried about you. I have never seen you this distracted. Not even when we were chasing the last of your Death Eater pals back in December.”

“They weren’t my pals,” Severus snapped but somehow it didn’t sound as nasty as he wanted it to be. Potter was worried about _him_? That was weird. And somehow touching. Weirdly touching.

“Okay, okay,” chuckled the young man. “I’m just saying, if you need to talk to someone about anything in particular, I’m outside, drinking coffee and reading Quidditch Weekly with nothing better to do until the others come in.”

“I would never tear you away from your beloved sport, Potter. I know how important it is to you,” sneered Severus.

Potter just laughed, slipping off the table then walked out. Severus watched his back, thinking. He could tell one person. It could be Potter just as much as anyone else. They weren’t friends exactly, but he would definitely have a different view on this then Severus or any of the Malfoys. He already knew about the Half-Blood Prince and thanks to their Occlumency lesson, had more knowledge of Severus’ childhood than anyone had any right to.

Potter was just outside his office, when he called out, “Potter!”

The young man stuck his head back, grinning, “Yes, sir? What can I do for you?”

“Come in and sit. Close the door,” Severus instructed him and when Potter was in a chair on the other side of the desk, he started talking. “That letter yesterday, it came from my grandmother, Lady Cora Prince. I have never met her before. When my mother married a muggle they cut ties. Now, she wishes to… welcome me back into the family and make me her heir.”

“That sounds good,” Potter remarked hesitantly. “Too good, if I may say.”

“You may and you are right. She has a condition. I get everything only if I get married to one of _her_ candidates by the end of the summer.”

Green eyes widened suddenly and Potter’s expression turned serious. Severus expected him to laugh but instead Potter was all business. “And you said yes?” Groaned the young man.

“Not yet. I have a week to consider.”

“So you’re considering?”

“Of course I’m considering, you idiot. This is a lot of money we’re talking about.”

“Yeah but… to get married… just for money… I mean… you have money, don’t you? A place of your own, too?”

Severus sighed then rummaged through the papers. He found the one which listed the estimated price of all the estates and the amount of gold that was in the Gringotts vaults. He held it out for Potter, pointing at the last number. “I could do a lot of good with such power.”

“Holy shit!” Potter exclaimed with a slack jaw. “Yeah, I would do a lot more than a marriage for that, probably.”

“Indeed,” Severus agreed.

Potter watched the list, his fingers drumming on his soft lips. Severus watched it entranced for a couple of seconds then shook his head. Potter looked at him.

“No wonder you’re distracted. I probably would be drunk as hell. This is quite the dilemma.”

“I’m already through with that actually.”

Laughing, Potter placed down the letter. “So anyway, what do you think so far?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I mean that final number is very tempting and-“

“Not that, your grandmother,” Potter said softly. “How is she? Does she look like you? Were you happy to see her? I mean, it was the first time you met her, wasn’t it?”

Severus had to take a moment and actually think about this. He felt quite ashamed that he hadn’t even thought about his grandmother since he had left Griffinstone. “She is… elegant and refined. She is definitely a lady. Cunning too, I’m sure. I can't underestimate her. But she’s… nice. She seemed… never mind.”

Of course, Potter didn’t let it go. “Seemed what?”

“She said, she’s s been watching me through the years. She knew everything about me. Which I must admit is bizarre, but somehow…”

“Caring?” Potter asked with a kind smile.

“She seemed honest when she said she regretted disinheriting my mother.”

“I’m sure she is. But why forcing the marriage?”

“I’m certain the suitors will be from rich families. She wants her great-grandchild to take on the Prince name, carry on the name of two high class families. My child would be… quite someone I assume. That is her aim.”

“Your… child?” Potter asked slowly. Then shook his head. “Yes… Yes of course. Why on earth would she want you to get married...” he muttered.

Severus watched him, his black eyes narrowing slightly. Potter seemed to shrink for a second then he pulled back his shoulders and straightened his back.

“Does it make you uncomfortable? The thought of me fathering a child?”

Potter giggled awkwardly. “No…”

“Well… it should, Potter. It makes _me_ very uncomfortable.”

“It does?” Potter cried surprised. “But why? Don’t you want children? A family?”

“I uhm… Let’s say, I wasn’t thinking it was possible for many years. I mean…” Severus hoped Potter would understand what he tried to say, but of course the young wizard was just as daft as ever. “Oh for heaven’s sake, let’s be honest, Potter! We’re talking about me! I’m over forty and still wearing the Dark Mark. My chances even for a relationship are rather low, let alone for getting married and having a family.”

“That’s stupid,” Potter said simply. “I know at least four people who wouldn’t mind buggering you.”

There was an awkward moment where Potter actually understood what just slipped through his lips, then he blushed profoundly. Severus tried to keep his mouth under control, but it soon turned upside into a small smile.

“Really, Potter?”

“Oh do shut up,” the Auror grinned, looking away. “Anyway, if this gets out, you will have people in lines.”

“You forget, Potter, I don’t want people in lines. I will have a handful of suitors and I will choose from them or not get the money. And then live the rest of my life with that one person.”

“What if you don’t like any of them?”

“That is indeed one of the many questions that haunt me nowadays.”

“Can’t you…”

“Take a lover?” Severus huffed. “Unlikely. I will need to stay faithful, it’s in the contract I will have to sign. And besides, we will get bonded. Cheating on someone you’re bonded with…? Even I’m not that low.”

“You’re not low, Snape,” claimed Potter.

“I’m considering getting married for the money, Potter,” Severus declared.

“You’re an opportunist,” Potter grinned. “And a Slytherin. You know what’s good for you and how to get it. And besides, this is your grandmother, we’re speaking of. You also marry to be back in your family, don’t you? Honestly, it’s quite awful of her to only welcome you back if you give her a grandkid. She should be happy to have you, no conditions.”

“Oh that would be the fairy tale, wouldn’t it?” Smirked Severus. “Unfortunately, I don’t live in a fairy tale.”

“Nah,” Potter shook his head. “Your tale is more like a brutal criminal horror.”

“About to turn into romance. I hate that genre. I rather take the horror any day.”

“Then don’t do it,” objected Potter suddenly, more serious than a second ago. “Don’t do it. Just say no to her. Tell her you’re happy as you are, you don’t need her money, just her company. Tell her you take your chances and find someone real.”

 “Real? Real people don’t want me, Potter. They want the likes of you.”

It seemed for a moment that Potter wanted to say something but then he just smiled. “You would be surprised, Snape.”

“And what if I like one of them?” Severus asked.

“You think you could fall in love with one of them?”

“Love?” Severus had to laugh out, but it was rather bitter sounding. “Love isn’t for me, Potter. I’ve loved only one person during my pathetic life and it just made it more miserable.”

“Then what? You are content with living the rest of your life rich but married to someone you don’t love?”

“Is that so bad?” Severus inquired heaving a sigh, leaning back. “Let’s say I learn to tolerate them. Griffinstone is huge, we could have our own wings and we could go on for days without seeing each other.”

“That’s not marriage, Snape, that’s a flat share. And that’s enough for you?”

“A quiet life, spent in comfort, and not completely alone? I think I would be fine with that.”

“Fine… but not happy?”

Severus watched Potter for a moment, then his eyes closed down as he sighed again. As he looked away, he confessed, “I learned a long time ago that happiness isn’t something I will ever achieve. We aren't all like you, Potter. Optimist to brim of naivety, close to foolishness.”

“It’s called hope, Snape.”

“Sometimes, you need to stop hoping and accept what life offers.”

Potter ran five fingers through his hair, looking defeated, almost miserable.

“Which in my case” Severus reminded him, “is incalculable gold, an estate half the size of Hogwarts and almost as beautiful, and a title I long wished to hold. And a _butler_ , of course.” He added after a moment.

Potter, head bent low, looked up at him through thick, black eyelashes. He just stared for a moment, then his lips twitched. Soon he was laughing. “Oh a butler? You should have started with that. Now I understand everything. It’s the butler you’re after.”

“His name in Carlson, and if you’d seen him, you would want him too.”

“Not enough to marry without love,” Potter remarked quietly.

“You only say that because you haven’t met him,” Severus smirked. “Which is why you will come with me when I tell Cora about how I decided. Now off with you,” he snapped, making a shooing gesture with his hand. “I need to think.”

“Oh, the wonders never cease,” Potter laughed, then ducked when Severus sent several of the Ministry’s paper messenger planes at him.

Potter, still grinning madly, was about to turn out the door, but Severus called out for him again, “And Potter! I expect that list on my desk by the end of the week.”

“What list?” Frowned the Auror.

“I am to be a married man by the end of the summer. That’s four months from now, Potter. And you had four names, didn’t you? Give them to me; I might want to live a little.”


	3. The Pride of Griffinstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm still surprised how much love this is getting. But go on guys, dont let me shush you. Scream loud and you might get the next chapter sooner ;D_

They kept quiet in the car. Potter could be sleeping and Severus wouldn’t notice. Their chauffer did not say a word besides his curt greetings but drove in a calm but fast tempo. Severus leant back in his seat and enjoyed the ride.

Green trees rushed past him in a hypnotizing blur, as they travelled on a winding road far away from big cities. His mind made up, he tried not to think, so that his determination wouldn’t waver. Why on earth he brought Potter here then was a mystery. The only man who could change Severus’ mind and make him throw away his entire inheritance with only a snap of his fingers.

Suddenly the car slowed and they turned onto rock-strewn road and their surrounding was suddenly all too familiar even if Severus had only seen it once. One did not easily forget something this grandiose. But instead of his inheritance, Severus watched Potter as they soon drove past the lake, the lilies and the huge, ancient trees.

When Potter had the first glimpse of the house he reacted most likely as Severus did a week ago. His green eyes went wide as saucers behind his round glasses, his mouth gaping open. His face was full of childish awe, so charming Severus wished to grab him and take him to more amazing sites so that he could cherish this lovely, innocent expression forever.

The car stopped and Potter looked at Severus, his face now showing a teasing grin, not in the least less charming. He reached for the handle but Severus touched his left arm with only the tips of his fingers to make him stop and wait for the driver. Green eyes darted down to where their skin connected for a second then Potter looked at Severus.

“You don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to,” he noted softly, then their chauffer opened the door and Potter scooted out.

Severus slid out too and watched as Potter’s eyes took in the butler from head to toe. The indignant expression on Carlson’s face said, he noticed the ministration too.

“This way My Lords,” he said stiffly. “Lady Prince is waiting for you in the drawing room.”

Severus could barely stifle his laugh at how offended the butler seemed by the interested look Potter gave him.

“You’re right,” Potter said as they walked inside, his voice loud enough for Carlson to hear as well. "The butler alone is worth getting married for.”

Carlson seemed to huff irately, but it could have been only a subtle sneeze. Severus was sure it wasn’t, which is why he said quietly, “Stop teasing poor Mr. Carlson, Potter. He’s justly as proud as the family he serves. _And_ he has access to the tea you will be drinking.”

Carlson opened the door to the drawing room with a little more vigour then necessary. Potter swallowed back his huff of laughter, Severus too schooled his features, and then they walked in.

“Cora,” Severus greeted his grandmother. This time, she was wearing a silk amethyst coloured long dress with black lace embroidery. She looked really elegant as she turned to look at them. “Nice to see you again.” He walked to the tall woman, who was standing at the window and took her hand, kissing the back of it. “Let me introduce-“

“Do you think Britain’s most famous young man needs to be introduced in my home, Severus?” Cora chuckled softly. “Harry Potter, your Chosen One.”

Severus felt his cheeks warm and knew green eyes were certainly on him. “He’s not my chosen one. He’s my… friend,” he corrected his grandmother tersely.

Lady Cora raised an eyebrow. “Yes, he is. Did you not choose him to let in on our little business?”

“Yes, but-“ Severus couldn’t finish. Cora turned to Potter with a smile.

“Welcome to Griffinstone, Lord Potter.” She announced, bowing her head lightly.

Potter huffed a laughter. “Uhm, hullo. And please call me Harry.”

“Lord?” Severus inquired nonchalantly, though he was eyeing Potter as if ready to kill him.

“I never accepted the title,” Potter shook his head, before he turned to Cora and kissed her hand as well. “So very nice to finally meet you, Lady Prince.”

Cora smiled at him sweetly, “Ignoring it is not the same as refusing it, Lord Harry.”

“Would someone enlighten me, what on Merlin’s name are you two talking about?” Severus inquired with a smile that more resembled a grimace.

Severus was ignored. Potter shuffled awkwardly. “Can we leave the title? Really, there’s no need for it. I’m no lord.”

Cora arched an eyebrow at him. “Are you not the heir of Lord Sirius Black?”

“Yes.” Potter affirmed wearily.

“What does the mutt have to do with all this?” Severus asked again, getting really tired – and somewhat offended that his newly found grandmother ignored him but seemed to get along well with _Lord_ Potter.

“Have you not taken residence at twelve Grimmauld Place?” Asked the lady with a gentle smile.

“Uhm, yes, I have,” Potter nodded, scratching his ear.

“Then indeed, you are a lord and my customs require me to call you that, my dear child, whether you want it or not,” she sniffed strictly. “So as I was saying, welcome to Griffinstone, Lord Harry.”

Potter smiled resigned and bowed. “I’ve never felt so welcomed in my life, Lady Prince.”

Severus was sure his grandmother noticed the sarcasm, yet the lady seemed amused, not insulted.

“My dear Severus, may I take it that you did not know about the social status of your friend?” She asked as she took a seat on one of the settees in the huge drawing room. She motioned for the two gentlemen to do the same.

Potter cut in before Severus would confess how uninformed he was even about the people closest to him.

“He didn’t know, at least I hope so. No one should have known except Griphook, who told me about it. As I said, I never wanted the title and as far as I know, Sirius was disinherited, therefore the title was not his to pass on.”

“The title comes with the blood, Lord Harry,” pointed out Lady Cora conversationally. “Some domestic dispute will not release anyone from holding the title.”

“I’m glad we agree,” Potter grinned. “Because you see, that means Snape is already a lord. He doesn’t need to marry.”

To Severus’ surprise, Cora laughed. “Very good,” she said, chuckling softly. “Are you sure you were not in the wrong house? Slytherin would have suited you well.”

“Gryffindor suited me better,” Harry answered proudly.

“And you are indeed correct. Severus can call himself Lord Snape any day he wants. But I am afraid, without money, estate and… well, _me_ , it will mean nothing to people in our social circles.”

Suddenly, they both looked at Severus, who wasn’t sure what was expected of him. In fact, he wasn’t sure what exactly just happened here. Lord Potter? What the bloody hell, that was just ridiculous. He leaned back and looked around. Carlson was standing idly in the corner, like a schoolboy who misbehaved.

“Could we get some tea, please, Mr. Carlson?”

“Right away, My Lord,” came the answer. Carlson snapped two fingers and the next seconds two older house elves appeared with a quiet pop. One, a female, was holding biscuits on a tray, the other, a male one, carried the cups and the tea.

They served Cora first and Severus took the time to send another murderous glance towards Potter, who just shrugged. Then the female elf went to Potter, while Severus was served tea.

“Thank you… uhm… what’s your name?” Severus’ Chosen One asked rather nonchalantly.

The whole room went cold. Carlson seemed to puff up to twice his size, his eyes bulging from surprise.

“Kizzy,” said the elf, very, _very_ quietly.

“Thank you, Kizzy. This cookie is brilliant,” Potter smiled at the elf, who gave a fleeting, rather terrified glance at her Lady, then nodded, her big ears flapping.

“Kizzy is glad the Lord is pleased with her biscuits,” she said then skidded to Severus and offered him some too.

“The guests do not generally talk to the servants,” Cora noted casually. “Or acknowledge them, even.”

“Well, I imagine, _we_ do things differently then, at the Ancient and Noble House of Potter.” Potter grinned as the other elf was pouring him tea. “ _We_ used to behead them, but after an elf gave his life to save mine, that doesn’t seem appropriate behaviour, you see. I guess this is one of the quirks of being a _lord_. I can treat my servants with the respect they deserve and no one can have a word.”

“How many servants do you have exactly, Lord Potter?” Severus couldn’t help but ask, though his curving lips betrayed how serious he actually was.

“Kreacher’s still kicking,” Potter noted merrily. “I’m currently trying to convince him to wear glasses. His eyes are getting worse and he keeps putting salt in my tea instead of sugar.”

The elf in front of Potter seemed to have been frozen on spot, staring at the young man with big eyes.

Potter sipped his tea and asked, “And you are?”

The little creature frowned at Potter, draw a hand over his uniform to straighten it, then cleared his throat. There was no sign of the high-pitched voice, Severus was generally used to when speaking to elves. When the small creature said, “Bob. At your service, My Lord,” his tone resonated deep as the ocean.

Potter snorted into his teacup, spilling half of the tea into his lap. Bob, the house elf, watched him with a raised eyebrow. Harry tried to straighten himself and school his features as he pulled out his wand and cleaned his clothes but his amusement was hard to hide. He kept giggling and chuckling like an idiot. “Well, _Bob_ ,” he said in the end, almost solemnly, “I am very glad to have met you. You prepare some amazing tea.”

“Thank you, My Lord,” boomed the small elf briefly then nodded slightly. “And if I may add, my family and I could not wish for a better master. It is our great pleasure to serve Lady Prince, it has been through many years and we hope that we will be able to serve her for more to come. Respect has many forms, Lord Potter, and letting a house elf do his duty according to his traditions is one of it. Freeing them from cruelty is… another.”

“So you knew Dobby?”

“I know his story,” Bob said with perfect English, something Severus had also never seen in a House Elf. “Every one of my kind knows of the boy who offered a seat to an elf. Not all approve, but they know.”

Potter watched the elf, head tilted, completely confused. The scene almost made Severus laugh. Bob bowed his head, then disappeared, Kizzy following him right away.

Potter pointed at the spot where a moment ago Bob stood then looked at Lady Cora. “I don’t understand. Did he just compliment me or insult me?”

Cora’s sigh sounded tired. “One never knows with Bob.”

Potter laughed. “He’s a special little snowflake, isn’t he? He reminds me of Carlson a bit,” he added thoughtful.

Carlson huffed in his corner.

“He raised Carlson. And mostly myself as well. Kizzy is his wife. All their children live with us, except one, she was freed. She is in uhm…” Cora looked at Carlson for help. “Where is Sophie now? Ecuador?”

“Yes, still there, My Lady,” Carlson nodded.

“She is researching elf magic with a wand maker.”

Severus leaned forward. “Researching elf magic?”

Cora chuckled. “In time, you will learn my dear Severus, that travelling and working house elves are not the only peculiarity at Griffinstone.”

“What else is there?” Severus asked, curiously. He really should know about his family, before he agrees to be their heir.

“Well, let’s see. Have we mentioned the griffins yet?”

o.O.o

The griffins were kept near the forest. A whole pride. Or flock. Depending which end did one consider. They were beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Severus had never seen anything so magnificent. And judging by the look on his face, neither did Potter.

As the three of them walked closer, the animals noticed them as well. One came to the fence, bucking and squeaking, then decided, it didn’t want to wait for them to get there. It hopped through the fence and ran to them.

“That is Dante,” Cora introduced the royal animal. He looked almost like an illustration in any Care of Magical Creature textbooks. His hind like a lion’s, almost blond in colour, wiry muscles and a long tail with a big tuft. His head was like an eagle’s, eyes yellow and almost flaming, his beak sharp, legs ending in talons, which scratched the ground as he walked. However, he didn’t have any wings, instead blade like spikes stood out of his neck like a terrible mane, and a shorter tusk emerged from the middle of his head, between his erect, pointy ears.

“And Beatrice,” Cora pointed at a dot on the blue sky. The other one followed Dante, that one on wings, and without the spikes and tusk. The head white, the feathers brown, the fur on the rear end almost pitch black. She was more colourful, but not less beautiful.

Dante reached them and to Severus surprise, went straight to Potter, ignoring Cora. He huffed and puffed and Severus backed away slightly as the spikes were sticking dangerously out of Dante’s body. Potter stepped to him though and carefully, bowed to the animal.

“That is no hippogriff, Lord Harry,” Cora chuckled, but it seemed Potter’s polite behaviour calmed the beast. He shrilled loudly, tilted his head to the left then to the right, watching Harry with his yellow eyes. Severus was about to step forward and push Potter away before the animal attacked, when the idiot boy held out a hand. Dante sniffed it furtively, then licked it. Potter stepped closer and scratched Dante under his beak. The eagle head trilled kindly.

“Hullo, you beautiful creature,” Potter laughed, his hand sliding on the spikes which now lay low, not cutting into the gentle, stroking palm.

“How did you do that?” Severus asked, eyeing suspiciously Beatrice who just landed elegantly right in front of him.

“Griffins, Severus,” Cora answer instead of Potter, “are attracted to power. Dante here, as he is the leader of the pride, especially. They know you are family, you need not to be afraid. They do not like that.”

Severus, slightly offended that Dante thought Potter was more powerful than him, held out his hand to the female griffin. He was instantly accepted it seemed, as Beatrice pressed her big head against Severus' chest and nuzzled him affectionately.

Carlson showed up and opened a gate for them so they could walk closer to the whole pride, though Potter was jumping thorough the wooden fence without hesitation. They seemed to be adored by the animals as they came in flocks and stood around them, searching for affection with such enthusiasm, it almost knocked Severus over. Soon there were so many feathery heads around him, he could not even see Potter, who was worshipped by mostly the male ones. Which irked Severus, very much indeed.

He edged closer to Carlson, his little gathering of griffin following him. “Remarkable really,” he pointed at Potter. “Aren’t I supposed to be their favourite, being the heir and everything?”

The butler seemed confused. “But… My Lord… You are. When it comes to griffins, the males are already powerful.” He explained. “The females are the ones, who chose their partners based on how powerful he is. And as I see, most of them chose you.”

“Oh…” Severus reacted surprised. “So they think I’m more powerful?” There was certainly some pride in his voice. Carlson just rolled his eyes.

“Yes, My Lord, they do.” He assured Severus coolly.

Severus eyed the butler suspiciously, who just stood there on the muddy field, tall and with a straight back, perfectly immaculate. Severus could not explain why he enjoyed teasing the man, but, oh Lord, did he love it. “You're not just saying that to make me feel better do you, Mr. Carlson?”

“No sir,” Carlson stated firmly. “With respect, making you feel better is not in my job description, My Lord.”

Smirking, Severus lightly patted the butler on the shoulder and told him in a low tone, “Not yet, Carlson. Not yet.” He then proceeded to enjoyed the outraged expression on Carlson’s face. For a moment, he was even sure, steam was coming out of the butler’s ear as he walked past and headed back to his grandmother.

Cora put her fragile looking hand on his arm and prompted, “Shall we take a small walk?”

Severus agreed and they strolled quietly around the fence, Severus keeping an eye on Potter and the beautiful creatures. He thought, griffins had more lion in them than bird as they seemed more playful, their motions more catlike. Graceful, and elegant, yes, but also predatory with a bit bounce in their walks.

“We had been taking care of this pride as long as Griffinstone has existed. We keep them for many reasons.” Cora told him. “For once, they are a symbol in the wizarding world. As I said they are attracted to power, and as you see we do not keep them chained. They can leave if they want, yet they choose to stay, which shows our family still prevails just as it used to. Also, I am sure you know, their feathers-”

“Potion ingredients,” Severus nodded. They reached the part of the fence, that was closest to Potter.  “The claw for the strongest healing potions, the feather for bad eyesight.”

“Really?” Potter asked looking up at them from the dirt. “Does it work on elves?”

“You are worried about your elf and not your own eyesight?” Cora asked indignant, her eyebrow disappearing under her hair.

“I have glasses,” Potter pointed out the hideous, old thing on his face. “I can see which one is the salt and which one the sugar.”

Cora called for Beatrice, who ran to her giddily. She plucked out one long chocolate brown feather from her neck and gave it to Severus. “I trust you know how to prepare the potion?” She asked.

Potter was smiling gratefully at Cora. “Thank you, Lady Prince. Kreacher makes an amazing treacle tart, I’ll ask him to make you some if you like. Or anything else, really. He’s amazing in the kitchen.”

Severus’ grandmother just laughed. “I’m not sure how Kizzy would react if she heard I fancied another house elf’s food, but I think I will risk her fury. What is life, after all, without a bit of excitement?”

Potter laughed, nodding in agreement. He would know, Severus thought. Potter’s life never lacked excitement.

Cora turned back to Severus. “There is another reason, why griffins are important to our family, Severus. They are proud and powerful creatures, and also… loyal. They choose a partner for life. Do you think you could do that?”

Severus touched the tip of the soft feather to his face, stroking his chin with it. He thought for a moment, trying to ignore Potter’s watchful eyes. Marry a stranger for a life, but be the Lord of this estate and many more. Or choose… what? An empty flat in London? Solitude? Why would marriage be worse than what he had now? Cora had a couple of years still ahead of her, Severus could stay Head Auror for a while. Then Potter would take over and he could retire finally.

“Yes, I will do it. I will partake in this courtship and marry someone at the end of the summer. I will beget children, carry on the Prince blood and after your passing, I will take Griffinstone as my home and care for it accordingly.”

Cora seemed relieved, proud, and almost happy. Potter on the other hand was frowning. When their eyes met, Potter smiled and tried to be supportive, but Severus knew what he was thinking.

“Excellent,” beamed Cora, smiling now.

Severus leaned against the wooden railing, watching the beasts in front of them. There were at least thirty animals inside, each bonded, according to Lady Cora. There were many small ones rolling around, playing with each other. One of them, just a cub, barely bigger than a border collie, went to Potter. They were playing now on the ground. Potter didn’t seem to mind that he was getting dirty.

“I will send out the letters,” announced Cora excitedly. “Your courtship will start next week. There are five stages. The first will be just a notion of your suitor’s intent, generally a card and flowers. They will all arrive on the same day. You will need to respond with a formal letter, stating that you accept to be courted. The next step will be a letter. Sometimes, they send poems, sometimes they ask question, what kind of person you are, that sort of things. Those you will answer, but the poems can be left unanswered. The third stage will be bigger gifts. Whatever they seem fit. This once again, you will need to acknowledge, thank them or you can refuse. The fourth is going to be a dinner. You, one suitor and a chaperone. It can be Lord Potter-”

“No,” Severus stated. That would be the worst. “Someone else. Anyone else.”

“I can do it, too.”

“Perfect,” Severus nodded, actually grateful.

“And the fifth, your bonding contract. By this time, you will need to choose your future husband. You and our lawyers will sit down with him and his lawyers, and we work out the marriage contract. Do you still accept?”

Severus’ eyes flicked over to the playing cub and Potter, who was laughing as the eagle head kept licking his face. He couldn’t help the smile that sneaked on his face. “Yes, I accept.”


	4. The Mating Dance Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Someone shouted at their husband for me so you get this a day earlier! See! Keep on shouting!_  
>  Alright guys, the chapter where the Lords courting Severus will make their first introduction! Excited? I hope so :) Let me know who you like so far? Let me know if you like this fic? Let me know WHY you LIKE this fic soo much??? Because THAT is THE Mystery here :D  
> (ps also let me know if you know a cheap flat in downtown Budapest ahahahhaha) 

Next Wednesday, Severus was sitting behind his desk in his office, just after shouting at Kerouac for ordering his new broom right to the Ministry, instead of home, when his own first gift arrived.

A bouquet of red roses.

A hundred piece. He actually counted it. _One hundred_ red roses. What on earth would he do with that many flowers? He watched the bouquet in the corner with horror, his eyes always returning to the monstrous redness. One fucking hundred. And red. Blood red. _Gryffindor_ red. He hated red.

The note said, “ _’_ _Your humble servant, Suitor Number One._ _’_ ”

“Humble my arse,” Severus groused. There was nothing humble in one hundred fucking red roses and definitely not when they were in his _office_. “Oh bloody hell.”

There was a knock, then Severus’ visitor stepped through, not even waiting for the admission. There was only one person around the whole Ministry who dared do that, even if his head was shouted off every time afterwards.

“The next time you enter my office without permission, I will cut off your bollocks and use them as a knocker. Is that understood?” Severus whispered dangerously, not looking up from his paperwork.

“Absolutely, Severus,” boomed a jovial tone.

Severus, pale as the wall, stood promptly. “I apologize Minister. I thought it was Potter.”

“No one would dare threaten Potter like that,” laughed Kingsley. “Which is why I would like to keep you on that post for as long as I can.”

“I shall stay as long as I’m needed,” Severus responded as he indicated a chair opposite his. He waited for Shacklebolt to take a seat, then he sat down as well. He kept up his inner prayer that the Minister for Magic did not yet know about his bloody roses.

“Will you, Severus?” Kingsley asked with a raised eyebrow. “Rumour has it, you might have other plans.”

“Rumour, Minister?”

Kingsley jerked his head towards the roses. “When Head Auror Severus Snape receives flowers in the Ministry, people start talking.”

“And what are they saying?” Severus groaned, letting the frown set on his face.

“It’s not really what they are saying that excites me. It’s rather what they are asking. Or well, who they are asking it from. This is what interests me, Severus. Why is everyone asking Harry Potter about _your_ roses?”

“Where is that bloody fool?” Severus hissed. If Potter uttered even a single syllable, he would be losing his head.

“In my office,” the Minister stated. “I asked him the same question. And before you punish the man for something he hadn’t done, let me inform you, that he said not a word to me, or to anyone else. Which is why, I image, the rumour spread so fast.”

Severus took a calming breath, Potter’s loyalty not just surprising him, but warming his heart. “I would tell you Kingsley, but I’m not _allowed_ to. Nor is Potter. He wasn’t the one who gave me the roses, but he does know where it came from. I would appreciate if you left Potter out of this. I asked his opinion on some matter, which is all the business he has with it.”

“I understand. But I need to ask. Is this matter dangerous?”

“Not in the least,” Severus answered with a little shake of his head. “Only personal.”

“I’m not going to lose you, yet, right, Severus?” Came the next question.

“Not for a while, no. I will tell you everything you need to know at the end of summer. There is absolutely no need for you to worry at the moment.”

“You do realize every person who is worried at that moment says exactly those words, right?” Kingsley laughed.

“Not me,” reassured him Severus, trying to keep his voice casual.

“Yes, you are. More than usually. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You are one of my best men, Severus, and I’m keeping an eye on you. And on Potter as well. He seems tense latterly, too. Are you the reason?”

“I doubt that,” sniffed Severus. “We have our occasional disputes but nothing major has happened lately.”

“I meant your little secret. Can that be the reason for Harry’s odd behaviour?”

Severus laughed, bitterly. “No. That’s highly unlikely.”

“Unlikely,” Kingsley repeated cautiously, leaning forward, “or impossible?”

“Impossible,” stated Severus firmly. They stared at each other for couple of seconds, Kingsley trying to read Severus, but of course, his efforts were in vain. “If you don’t mind me asking, what kind of odd behaviour?”

“Nothing serious,” shrugged the Minister, standing up. “He’s sitting around in the library a lot, he stays in late, arrives early. Maybe it’s just a tough case, and I’m just too worried about our Harry.”

“I’m sure _our_ _Harry_ can take care of himself.”

“Indeed,” chuckled Kingsley. “Should I send him in?” He offered.

“Yes, please,” Severus nodded.

Not five minutes later, Potter knocked and stepped in, closing the door quietly behind him.

“I didn’t say a word,” was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

“I know,” Severus assured him. “Sit.”

Potter didn’t take the chair, instead he leaned against Severus’ desk, sitting on it half-arsed.

“I owe you an apology,” Severus confessed.

“You don’t.”

“Yes, I do. Kingsley-“

“I can take care of Kingsley,” Potter cut in with a wave of his hand, smiling. He didn’t seem any different to Severus. “He just wanted to talk. I told him I can't speak, he kept asking and I kept saying I can't say anything. But he really seemed worried about you.”

Severus watched Potter, his fingers drumming on the wooden surface. “Did you take any other case beside the Murdoch break-ins?”

“No,” Potter frowned.

“How are you doing with them?”

“Good,” answered Potter carefully. “Are _you_ questioning me now?”

“I’m not the only one Kingsley is worried about.”

“Well you can tell the Minister that I’m doing fine. I had to do some research on locking spells and counter curses, that’s all.”

Severus shook his head, sneering. “Are you lying to me again?”

“No!” Potter cried indignantly. “Do you want to see my notes now, or what?”

Severus eyed the young man, angry green eyes burning him. Potter leaned forward, almost into his face.

“Come on, do it, I’m not Occluding,” he dared Severus.

Severus was tempted, but Potter was good with his mind now. He was able turn the tables easily and Severus really didn’t want Potter anywhere near his mind nowadays. “That won’t be necessary,” he objected in the end.

Potter was grinning smugly. “Afraid?”

Severus’ expression darkened immediately. “Careful there, Potter. You shouldn’t dance around certain lines.”

“I’m not scared,” taunted Potter. “Unlike some.”

The next second Severus had Potter’s jaw in an iron grip, his black wand pressing into the young man’s throat. His tone was deadly when he whispered the incantation. “Legilimens.”

_Potter in a library, reading through book after book._

_Potter spilling out coffee over one of the books, hastily brushing it off with his shirt sleeves._

_Potter coming in the Ministry early in the morning, there_ _’_ _s no one here, only Severus. He watches the door, the yellow light tempting, but he walks away to brew coffee._

_Potter walking on the street, passing a florist. He turns back, touches a white lily._

Severus could feel the connection change. He could sense Potter’s mind brushing against his, pushing forward and forward. They had done this so many times, ever since Severus was to teach Potter Occlumency again, as a part of his Auror training. And he was beaten every god damn time. Potter traced his mind, followed it back to his own head, slipping through Severus’ mental shields as if being unnoticed. He was never forceful, he felt like a gentle caress. But what surprised Severus the most was that Potter never abused his power over Severus. He only touched memories where he was present as well. Lately Severus didn’t even fight against him as he used to, wondering when would Potter’s curiosity become stronger than his morals.

_“_ _You shouldn_ _’_ _t dance around certain lines,_ _”_ _he_ _’_ _s telling to Potter._

_Lady Cora is talking about the courtship._ _“_ _The first will be just a notion of their intent, generally a card and flowers._ _”_ _Her voice is echoing, fading._

_Severus is watching Potter and the cub playing, rampaging in the grass. He feels warm somehow._

_He_ _’_ _s watching Dante._ _“_ _They chose a partner for life._ _”_ _Cora_ _’_ _s voice is echoing, so are his doubts. A life with a stranger. Can he do it?_

_“_ _It_ _’_ _s called hope, Snape._ _”_ _Potter says in his head. Or maybe it is just another memory._

Potter withdrew, blushing. He shook his head.

“How are you doing that?” Sighed Severus for the millionth times.

“Do you really want to know?” Potter asked back. He hopped off the table and started walking around the office, touching things softly with only the tip of his fingers. He reached the roses and caressed one of the buds.

“You _know_ how you are doing this?” Severus asked astonished, standing too. Potter had always answered him with a shrug or a smug remark about simply being good. But this time, he looked serious.

He walked there to the younger wizard. The window behind them showed London and the Thames. The weather was good, though in reality it was probably raining outside.

“How?” Severus asked softly.

“It’s rather easy actually,” Potter laughed, looking up at him for a second, then he returned fondling the roses. “You gave me your memories.” He heaved a sigh.

“I don’t understand,” said Severus.

Potter raised his gaze, his green eyes almost accusatory. “Your memories are in my mind, they are a part of me now. When you are in here too, you feel like those memories. They want to go back to you, but they are mine now. I follow them through your shields. You let me through because you think I belong there. But I don’t. But a part of me does. It’s all so confusing. And simple. When I’m in there, everything is simple,” he muttered distantly.

Severus’ eyebrows furrowed as he watched Potter. The young man seemed hypnotised, as he was staring into Severus eyes but at the same time he seemed to be staring beyond that. For a second, Severus wondered if maybe Potter was capable of casting a wandless Legilimens.

Potter shook himself and smiled brightly. “Sorry,” he laughed, pushing his glasses onto the top of his head then rubbing his eyes with his palm. “It really is confusing. Specially afterwards. By the way, I never took you for a red rose kind of person.” He motioned towards the flowers with a grin.

Reassured that the weird episode was over, Severus looked down on the flowers with despise. “I hate them. Every single one. And he said ‘humble servant’. Ridiculous. He’s out. I will never marry Number One.”

Potter just laughed. “And what about the others?”

“They are quiet, so far,” he barely finished the sentence when the door banged open and three wildly squeaking owls flew in. Severus went red with fury and as the birds landed on different furniture in his office, he slammed the door closed.

“Why? Why do they have to send the bloody flowers to my _office_?” He cried.

Potter wasn’t listening to his fuming, he was caressing the smallest bird, who was sitting on his shoulder, holding a small envelope in its beak. Severus jerked out the letter, which all but tore in half. Something fell out of it. Potter leaned down and picked it up.

Severus read the note aloud. “ _’_ _The first is for faith, that we can be one. The second is for hope, that we can be friends. The third is for love, which we wish to find. And the fourth for luck, because let_ _’_ _s face it, we_ _’_ _re going to need that._ _’_ I like this one,” noted Severus.

He heard a weird sound and looked up. Potter was giggling. He held up the token. It was a shamrock with four leaves. “One sends you hundred red roses, the other a single four leafed clover and you like that one better. Seriously, Snape. Pleasing you… that’s impossible.”

Severus was eyeing the second bird, which was on top of a cabinet. He had an awfully bouquet-like thing in its beak, which Severus did not like. He answered Potter rather offhandedly, his attention more focused on the owl. “Kneel down before me, and I’ll show you how easy it is to please me.”

He froze for a moment, thinking if he actually said that aloud. Judging by Potter’s silence, he indeed did. With a remorseful expression, he turned to Potter, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Severus had a sudden weird feeling that Potter was moments away from actually kneeling down. “I apologize, that came out… wrong… The bloody birds…”

“Yeah…” Potter stuttered running a hand through his hair. “Yeah… I… I get it.”

Severus nodded then turned back to the bird on the cabinet. It hooted and let go of its package. Severus caught it and opened the brown paper. “Look at this,” he groaned, showing the flowers to Potter. “Sunflowers. See this, Potter? _Sunflowers_. Do I look like a bloke who likes sunflowers?”

Potter was laughing so hard he had to lean against the wall.

“I’m not bloody Van Gogh, I don’t like sunflowers,” Severus went on with the grousing. “They are big and yellow and _cheery_. Who the hell likes big, yellow, cheery flowers? No one. Bloody hell,” Severus groused and tossed the smaller bouquet into the bin.

Potter was wiping his tears. “We should make you a flower crown.”

The Pacific Ocean would freeze from Severus’ cold look. To emphasize his opinion on the subject he set fire to the roses and the sunflowers, too. Potter jumped away, swearing.

Severus opened his third letter too. “ _’_ _May the sun shine as bright as my love for you. Allow me to court you and let us unite our families after all these years._ _’_ That would make a lot more sense if I at least knew your last name, you imbecile.”

“Which one is that?”

“You mean, which one is already out of the game with Number One? That would Number Three. Four was the clover one. Let’s see who this one is.” Severus turned to the last bird in his office, which was sitting on his desk, a long box attached to its leg. “That better not be a boxed flower,” he frowned at the bird. The owl clapped its sharp beak playfully at Severus, then offered its leg. Severus took the box and lay it on the table. Potter was right next to him as he opened it.

“Oh,” he breathed.

“It’s not a flower,” Potter stated. “And not even pretty.” He reached towards the plant that had blueish leaves and dark blue berries. Severus grabbed his hand and held it away as he examined the herbal. The sender left even the roots intact, for which Severus was unbelievably grateful.

“It doesn’t have to be pretty,” he explained. “We don’t like it because it’s pretty. We like it because it kills with one single piece of its berry.” He finally let go of Potter’s hand, who kept it far away from the blue cohosh. “And because the roots have healing power.”

“But of course, the healing is only secondary to the poison.” Potter took the note from the bird and opened it. “ _’_ _Years ago, I had come across a man, who was conducting research on this plant. He ran out of materials then, hopefully, this might help. I could keep my identity secret, but I wish not. I could never settle with a man like you and you would never want a former student in your bed_.’”

Severus looked up, because Potter stopped reading. He knew who the sender was the moment he had seen the plant. “The problem isn’t that you were my student, you vain prick. You mother is after my money and you would never be able to hold your part of the deal. Faithful, you? I’ve seen you with more boys and girls than any of my Slytherins.”

Potter was smiling softly at his comment, then went on reading. “ _’_ _You can allow me to court you, and refuse me in the end, granting me a few months of peace from my family. In return, I have several more gifts for you, of course. Respectfully, Blaise._ _’_ Zambini?” Potter ask incredulous.

“Obviously. It would be his mother if I accepted women as my suitors. I imagine he was pressured into this. He helped me once with my experiments as detention. I found him whoring himself. And I mean literally. He received favours, homework, and smaller gifts for a blow job here, a hand job there.”

“Will you accept him?”

Severus sighed and flicked his wand, sending the note into the bin as well. He set it on fire just to be sure. “Yes, I will. His mother is horrible. No wonder he wants a bit of peace.”

“But isn’t this against the rules? Telling you who they are?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “As if you would always play by the rules.”

“I’m not the one who’s getting married,” Potter remarked.

“And I’m not the one breaking the rules. Look, Potter, this is hard as it is. I do not want to deal with people who are not serious. This isn’t a courtship, it’s a scheme. This isn’t about me, it’s about them. They are showing off, it’s a bloody mating dance, nothing more. Choosing your life partner based on some flowers and gifts and _one_ personal meeting? This is a joke. The more resourceful a suitor is now, the more hope I have that I can actually learn to like them in the future.”

“Don’t do it,” Potter pleaded grabbing Severus’ hand. “You said yourself, it’s a joke. Then why are you doing it?”

“Griffinstone,” answered Severus simply. “The current heir, Roger, he’s a gambler. He has no fortune anymore, no estate, his house is to be taken from him. He used to be a great broom collector but he lost even those now. How could I let a man like that inherit Griffinstone?”

“Why do you care? It’s not your home!” Potter’s green eyes were begging.

“But it was my mother’s,” Severus noted quietly. “Dante was her friend. Should I let Roger sell him to be made into a very expensive pillow? Let the house where she grew up be torn apart brick by brick?”

Potter sighed deeply and let Severus' hand go. “I see.” He scratched the back of his neck, then looked up again, this time smiling. “So Number Four is the winner so far?”

“It seems. But there’s still a long time till the end of August.”

Potter plopped down into a chair, he looked almost beaten. Severus did the same and pulled three pieces of parchment in front of him and a long black quill. He wrote the exact same words on all. How grateful he was, how honoured. He couldn’t wait of course to be courted. He thanked for the beautiful flowers. Oh the words made him feel sick; writing them down three times didn’t help.

“I would give you a lily,” Potter stated suddenly. Severus' head snapped up, his hand trembled slightly, making a blotch on the parchment. Potter wasn’t looking at him, he was staring outside, watching the clouds over London. He was twirling the shamrock in his hand. “One single white lily.” He looked at Severus, smiling and added, “Would you burn it?”

Severus knew, even if Potter gave him _one thousand_ red roses and sunflowers, he would love them all and cherish them every day. “I like lilies. They are elegant. And extremely poisonous.”

Potter looked at him, frowning for a moment, then broke out laughing.

“You know what? I’m done for the day. Let’s head down to the Hung Drawn and Quartered,” Potter suggested with a broad grin. “With suitors like these, you’re going to need a good pint.”

“Or two,” Severus agreed as he stood as well. 

o.O.o

The two pints turned into four, then turned into actual dinner at the pub, which was followed by pudding, and just one small sip of scotch. Or maybe a bit more, they weren’t really following. Unbelievably, Severus had just spent a lovely evening with Harry Potter, where they interestingly managed to speak about basically anything _except_ work – which was their general topic. Cora was a reoccurring theme, so was Bob and their fascination with Carlson.

They left the pub nearly at eleven, and walked for a couple corners in the clean, spring night. After all the rain during the day, the air was fresh and warm, though that might have been just the alcohol, Severus had consumed.

They reached a dark junction, where not a single lamp was working around them. It was as perfect a place for apparition as it could be, so Severus stopped. He still had some letters to send, he reminded himself, as Potter’s company almost managed to make him forget that.

Potter walked on a couple more steps, then noticed Severus wasn’t following him and he turned back.

“I should head home,” Severus explained with a bitter smile.

Potter nodded as he came closer. “You know…” He hesitated then shook his head. “Never mind.”

“I hate it when people do that,” Severus remarked, replacing his muggle suit jacket from one arm to the other. “You either have something to say and then say it, or in case you don’t, just keep quiet.”

Potter grinned cheekily up at him. His green eyes glinted in the dark. “What if…” He trailed off again for a moment and Severus was about to reprimand him, when he took a deep breath and pressed out, “What if you don’t want to hear what I have to say?”

“How do you know, I don’t want to hear it, if you are not telling it to me?” Severus asked back.

Potter squinted at him, “That’s the thing. I’ve been telling you this for days now. Don’t do it.”

“You are right,” Severus sighed, about to turn around. “I do not want to hear that.”

“You see? See,” Potter grabbed his arm and made Severus face him again. “That’s why I said, never mind. But you insisted and I actually do have something to say.” He gulped again. “So now, you’re going to listen!”

Severus frowned slightly, becoming more and more interested in the conversation. Potter seemed anxious and an anxious, slightly drank Potter was always a fun Potter. Now this Potter here, was perhaps a bit drunker than he first estimated. “Go on then,” he encouraged the Auror, even stepping closer to him.

Potter eyed him for a moment, then groaned, “You are a very _maddening_ human being, you know that?”

Severus’ eyebrow ran up his forehead. “In fact, I am aware of that,” he reacted calmly.

Potter was shaking his head as he stepped away, just to make a circle in the pavement and come right back to Severus to stab a finger into his chest. “You make me mad,” he repeated, just to make sure Severus got his point.

“And why is that?” Severus asked back with lips twitching. He put two fingers on Potter’s digit that seemed to be trying to drill through his ribcage and removed it from his shirt.

Green eyes followed the motion and just when Severus put enough distance between them, Potter moved his hand again, this time, grabbing into the front of Severus’ shirt. His hold wasn’t firm, or even threatening and as he talked, he started playing with one of the buttons, flicking it with his thumb, keeping his stare strictly on it as well.

“Because you are willing to marry for money! But you have money,” exclaimed Potter. “You have everything! A nice flat, enough savings to buy a quite home on the countryside and live a peaceful life even if you retire tomorrow! You have influential friends already, for Merlin’s sake the Minister for Magic almost cut my head off, he’s so worried about you. You are… You are the bravest, most loyal, most infuriating man who ever walked this earth, and… and…” Potter suddenly quieted and Severus didn’t understand what brought force the silence.

“You keep saying I’m infuriating. Do I really make you that mad?”

“Oh yes,” Potter cried, picking up his passionate speech just where he left it off. “Oh yes, you do! With your… whole… billowing robes and sneers and “don’t you lie to me”-s and your procedures - I swear to Merlin, if you come up with another stupid procedure for filing reports I am going to quit …” He looked up and seemed confused for a second. “I swear I had a point somewhere in there, but I seem to have lost it…”

Severus watched the young man amused as he kept playing with his button, hand fisted in his shirt. “You seemed to raise an objection about me marrying for money.”

“Yes, right!” Potter exclaimed. “And you still want to marry for _money_! Marry _me_ , then.”

The statement in the end came out much more coolly then the rest of Potter’s speech maybe that was what threw Severus off. He needed a couple of seconds to understand the words.

“Excuse me?” he breathed.

“I have money,” Potter informed him with a challenging grin. His previous confusion was nowhere now, or perhaps it had wandered into Severus, who for the love of his life, couldn’t figure out what was going on. “Would you marry _me_?”

Speechless Severus just stared, contemplating if the world had gone truly mad and if this was a real offer but then it turned out, his Chosen One didn’t even need any answers.

“No, no you wouldn’t. See my point? You wouldn’t marry me for my money, but you’re willing to marry someone you don’t even know for theirs. For money, you don’t even need!”

Severus wanted to point out two remarkably important facts that would have made Potter’s argument invalid. One, that he _would_ , in fact, marry Potter even if he was penniless and living under the Tower Bridge and two he wouldn’t be marrying for his suitors’ money but to get his own, but all this seemed irrelevant as Potter kept on speaking.

“When will you finally understand that you don’t have to do this? That happiness doesn’t come from money and huge estates. Or griffins.”

“Or even butlers,” Severus interjected quietly.

Potter watched him for a second then laughed. “I’m serious, Snape! Why can't you take this seriously?”

“You just proposed to me and I’m the one who’s not taking things seriously?”

“I didn’t propose!” Objected Potter wildly then he added in a soft, hesitant tone, “Or did I?”

“You did,” Severus assured him.

Potter finally let go of him and stepped away as if Severus had pushed him. He was shaking his head lightly and his gaze turned from the pavement to Severus. “Then what’s your answer? Or you think I don’t have as much money as the rest your suitors?” He seemed almost shy for a second, but then his lips twisted into a cheeky smirk.

Severus rolled his eyes. “I’m not interested in your money, Potter.”

“Your loss,” Potter grinned then pointed at himself, dragging his hand slowly in front of him as if offering up a piece of art. “There’s a lot more here than money.”

Then he appareted and didn’t hear Severus’ muttered, “You think I haven’t noticed?”

**o.O.o**

Severus, too, apparated home, glad for a bit of silence. He kicked off his shoes, dropped his jacket over a chair and unbuttoned his shirt, the nice summer air making the room warm enough. He was about to head into the bathroom to have a long shower where he might allow his mind to toy with the idea of being married to Harry Potter when he noticed them on the small table in his living room.

It wasn’t a single lily. It was a whole bouquet. Not a hundred, just ten. They weren’t tied, or organised, they seemed almost freshly picked.

“It can't be.”

He tried to convince himself, push back the burning, twisting sensation in his chest and belly. Potter couldn’t… _Wouldn_ _’_ _t_. And yet… He remembered Potter’s memory from earlier, touching the white lily at the florist. Could it be? Impossible.

He reached for the card and opened it.

_With this flower, I wish to express my sincere hope to be accepted as Your suitor. Lilies, for they are pure, like my intensions. I have known you for long and loved you truly. I hope once you find out who I am, you will still accept me. May the whiteness of these flowers shine on our dark past and bring it to a new light._

_Yours,_

_Number Five_

_P.S.: I wish for the next lily I give you to be the one I pin over your heart on our wedding day._


	5. Defiant Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Do you remember where Cora talked about the courting and said there will be poems. Well, you are warned, there will be poems. Written by me. And I aint no poet. But I hope you will enjoy them none the less. So yeah, get that comfy chair out again (or that seat on the bus, or the warm water in your bathtub, or that chair by the window at Starbucks) and let's continue deeper down into the madness that is Severus Snape's courtship._
> 
> _Also, more Carlson in here and I couldn't be happier that you share my (and Severus and Harry's) enthusiasm for him._

Days later, Severus was in his private potions laboratory, just about to finish Kreacher’s eye correction potion when a beautiful snow owl swished in the open window. Severus left the potion to simmer for a few minutes, and went to the bird who was perched over one of his shelves, nicking flabberworms from their jar. Severus grimaced at the bird, who hooted back at him before she held out a leg. Severus untied the letter as the bird stole another juicy worm.

The griffin crested seal told him right away where the bird came from. He opened the rolled up parchment and his eyes drifted over his grandmother’s nice, elegant handwriting.

_Dearest Severus,_ read the letter.

_It ought to be a fine day, why do you not come over for lunch today? Shall we say at noon?_

_Minerva will be happy to deliver your response._

_With love,_

_Cora_

Severus summoned a pen and dotted down his answer. He promised to be at Griffinstone by midday. He looked at the owl, Minerva, and just observed her for a few minutes. The bird looked back, huge yellow eyes narrowing. She reminded him of something, though not quite sure what. She had a stain around her eyes, her feathers a darker colour at the rim than elsewhere. Severus was sure he saw this somewhere but was not sure where exactly.

The bird tilted her head and hooted at him irately. Severus hushed her and reached out to give her his answer. She lifted a leg, but still watched Severus untrusting. He petted her, then let her fly out the windows.

He watched the bird while she disappeared in the cloudless sky, until the potion drew his attention back. With a hiss it changed coloured and cleared into a transparent liquid, much like water however a lot smellier. Severus bottled it up in a large vial and then put it away into his pocket.

With one last glance at his lilies, he pulled up his jacket and apparated at Grimmauld Place.

The Park in front of the house was noisy with children and dogs but Severus did not even cast a glance at them. His eyes were firmly stuck at the door with the red “12” on it. He dashed up on the stairs and knocked gently.

“Coming!” Cried a familiar voice inside. Severus instinctively straightened his jacket just before Potter would open the door.

The heavy, old door opened and Potter stood in front of him, looking surprised as hell.

“Snape! Uhm, hello. What brings you here?” He stepped away, letting Severus in.

A part of Severus wanted to corner his Chosen One and simply ask him about the lilies but another part was more afraid of the answer than he ever dared admit.

“I finished the eye-correction potion for your elf,” Severus answered simply. “If I could see him, I’d explain how the treatment goes.”

“Sure,” Potter complied with a smile that came to him so easy nowadays. “He’s in the kitchen.”

“NO!” the elf shrieked when Severus finally explained to him what he needed to drink and why. “Kreacher will not accept anything from Dark Wizards.”

Potter paled visibly, though Severus was not bothered by the offence.

“He’s not dark, Kreacher, now drink that potion,” Potter commanded, his tone filled with ire.

“Filthy Half-Blood,” Kreacher hissed at Severus menacingly, ignoring his master’s direct order.

“Cora will be pleased to hear that even in the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, elves have a certain freedom,” Severus sighed, mirth tainting his strict tone. “He might not be traveling and researching magic but sure as hell seems like a free elf to me,” he said gleefully to Potter, who seemed to be on the brim of smacking Kreacher to finally get him to listen to his orders.

“Kreacher is no free elf,” the little creature glared at Severus, “and Kreacher will not swallow anything filthy half-bloods give. Kreacher did it once and his master died because of that.” Severus finally understood what the little old servant was afraid of when the elf stepped in front of Potter as if protecting him from a deadly curse.

Potter seemed to have come to the same conclusion because he heaved a sigh and placed a gentle hand on the elf’s thin shoulder. “No one is going to die, Kreacher. This one is safe, I promise. I won't order it, but please do it. This can help you; Lady Prince gave the feather just for you.”

“Lady Prince?” Kreacher asked suddenly, his dark eyes gleaming.

“Yes,” Potter looked at him stunned. “Do you know her?”

“Of course!” Kreacher cried looking back at Potter almost insulted that his master thought, he would not know such nobility. Then with a nod of his small, bald head he added, “As you wish, my Master. Kreacher will drink the potion.”

Severus’ eyebrows almost disappeared under his hairline as he asked, “He accepts it because my grandmother gave it, but won't accept it because I brewed it?” Now he felt offended. “I would take Bob over him any day,” he muttered but gave the elf the potion.

With the vial in hand, Kreacher suddenly raised his dark eyes at Severus. “Grandmother?” he inquired, then turned franticly to Potter. “What is he talking about, Kreacher doesn’t understand what he talks about,” the old elf stuttered.

“Oh,” Potter breathed. “I guess you didn’t know. Severus Snape is Lady Cora Prince’s grandchild.”

Kreacher paled all of a sudden, his thin skin looking even more fragile. He hiccupped and then bowed very low and broke out in wails, “Please My Lord, forgive Kreacher his insufferableness, Kreacher begs you, My Lord, please!”

“Don’t you my lord me, Kreacher,” Severus snapped. “I have a name, use it.”

“Yes, Master Snape,” Kreacher nodded obediently, his eyes gleaming with admiration.

“Now drink that potion,” Severus directed him.

“Yes, Master Snape,” said the elf and took a huge gulp from the vial.

Severus huffed, pleased. “Oh how good it feels when people do what I ask of them. Your master has a thing or two to learn from you. Maybe you could teach him,” he suggested, eyeing the grinning young man.

Potter laughed confidently, “You don’t want me to serve you, Snape. If you want someone like that, go to Malfoy. I’m here to present a small challenge, not to make your life easier.”

The teasing twinkle in Potter’s green eyes made him smile as well. “Don’t I know that Mr. I Am A Gryffindor Rules Don’t Apply To Me?”

“Oh rules apply to me,” Potter chuckled. “I just leant to ignore them.”

Severus rolled his eyes then he looked at Kreacher, who was casting worried glances towards Potter, then eyeing the vial suspiciously.

“One gulp every day should make the change permanent,” Severus commented.

Kreacher blinked rapidly, then rubbed his eyes with his bony, long fingers. Potter was watching him and Severus seemed surprised that his Chosen One seemed actually concerned about the health of his help.

A minute later, Kreacher shook his head vehemently, then looked up at Potter once again.

“Oh,” he said with a grimace in his face. “Master Harry really needs a haircut.”

Severus snorted as he saw Potter’s insulted expression.

“I liked you better blind. Give me that vial,” Potter demanded, snatching after the glass, however the elf jumped away from him fast regardless of his age.

Feeling like an intruder, Severus turned to leave.

“Wait,” cried Potter after him. “Stay for lunch,” he offered with a bright smile, while Kreacher sneaked off in the back, hiding his vial.

Severus wanted to say yes, more than anything but he could not offend his grandmother this early in their relationship. A couple more lunches perhaps were needed before Severus and her reached a level where cancelling appointments were acceptable and not frowned on.

“I can't, I’m afraid,” he said honestly. “Cora summoned me earlier. She is expecting me at noon.”

“Oh I see,” Potter said, still smiling, though the enthusiasm seemed to be gone from his voice. “Why don’t you just wait here a bit then? I promised her a treacle tart in return for the feather. I could ask Kreacher to make it now and you could take it?”

“I’d rather not be late,” hesitated Severus. “Whoever knows how long it takes to-“

“Kreacher can make it in… one hour and twenty-three minutes,” said the old house elf, who showed up from whoever knows where. He seemed rather certain about himself.

Severus thought for a moment than his gaze turned to Potter, “And what am I to do here for one hour and twenty-three minutes?”

Potter grinned, self-assured. “Well let’s see, I just got a new blend of Lady Grey and acquired a set of books on Asian potions you might be interested in.”

“Hm. Lavender or Citrus?”

“Lavender,” came the smug response.

Smiling, Severus showed his acceptance with a small nod. “Tea, books and your company? What have I done to deserve such… _fine_ treatment?” He mocked.

Potter just smiled and he waved at the elf. “Go on, Kreacher, Lord Snape will be here for a while. And don’t rush it,” he added.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Potter, who just grinned even more widely at him. “You’re baking for a lady after all.”

**o.O.o**

They did not read but the tea was all gone by the time Kreacher appeared with a large plate of treacle tart cut into twelve precise pieces, all big enough to full a grown up human, though as Potter eyed the treat, Severus thought, maybe he underestimated the abilities of the young man and perhaps his love for the dessert as well.

Severus looked at grandfather clock in the corner, then at the beaming elf. “You are two minutes late,” he said strictly.

Kreacher frowned at the comment and was not all that willing to give up his creation to Lord Snape any longer. Potter stepped forward however, and took it from him. He smelled it, his eyes glinting with desire for a moment, then he looked at Severus.

“Not that you noticed until now…” He remarked, teasingly.

Severus shrugged, not willing to admit that the last one hour and twenty-five minutes had been rather enjoyable. Once again, he and Potter found a lot of not even work related topics to talk about. No matter how enjoyable these little meetings with Potter were however, Severus wondered how long they would last. Would they still be friends after his wedding? Or perhaps, a little naively optimist voice whispered in his ear, they could be even more by then.

Potter walked him to the door, opening it before Severus.

“I hope Lady Cora will enjoy the cake,” Potter noted.

“I’m sure she will.” Severus nodded then turned to leave.

“We should give you something as well. After all, you were the one who brewed the potion…”

“I assure you, the tea was more than enough,” Severus said.

“I don’t know…” Potter breathed and stepped closer. “I feel like you deserve more.”

There was something in the way the young man slowly advanced that made Severus’ heart beat faster. The slow predatory step, the eye contact, the little smirk – somehow Potter seemed dangerous all of a sudden. Dangerous and just a little bit delicious. Severus could not resist. He took one step and moved swiftly right in front of Potter, who watched him intently, green eyes shining with a challenge.

“I know something you could give me, Potter,” Severus said quietly, his voice low, almost a whisper. “Something that would make me very, _very_ happy indeed.”

Not breaking the eye contact, Potter inquired with a teasing grin, “And what would that be, Lord Snape?”

His scent, his eyes, his closeness was maddening to Severus and for a moment, he believed there was something there, some strange tension, and invisible force pulling him closer to Potter, but then, his title reminded him where his place was.

“How about your report on those Murdoch break ins? You’re behind again,” he stated, pulling back.

Potter laughed out loud, shaking his head a bit, then stepped back. “You bastard…” he murmured.

“I give your regards to Cora. See you at the office on Monday then, Potter.” Severus smirked then rushed down the stairs.

“Thank you, Snape.” Said Potter with a small, but honest smile, then disappeared behind the door.

**o.O.o**

Carlson was the one who welcomed him again, but to Severus’ surprise he did not start off towards the inside of the house, instead they headed towards the right wing.

“Are you kidnapping me, Carlson?” Severus asked the good butler.

“I wouldn’t dare, Lord Snape.” Came the terse reply. “No matter how much I would want to...”

“Oh,” Severus exclaimed. “Someone is not happy to have me here, I see.”

Carlson stopped and turned around, glaring at Severus with all but pure hatred. Then he schooled his features, faced forward and continued his march, saying, “The Lady is waiting for you in the gardens. You will have lunch outside.”

Severus however did not follow him. “No.” He told the butler.

Carlson did not even turn around as he said, “If you would follow me, My Lord.”

“I won’t follow you, until you tell me what on Merlin’s beard is going on, Carlson.”

“My job is to serve the current Lord or Lady of Griffinstone.”

“Which isn’t me. Not yet, anyways.” Severus stated. “Which mean you don’t have to be polite with me just yet.”

Carlson finally turned and took a deep breath. “You are however Lady Prince’s guest. And grandson.”

“Excellent observations, Mr. Carlson.” Severus sneered, his patience running short.

“Are you?” The man asked back cryptically.

“Eileen Prince _was_ my mother, if that is your question.” Severus answered confused. “I have trouble seeing your point.”

Carlson looked around then walked closer. “My point, Lord Snape is fairly simple. You might have only now realized that you have a grandmother, but Lady Prince have known for years about her grandson.”

“And ignored that knowledge rather spectacularly, if you don’t mind me saying, Carlson.”

“Did she?” Carlson snarled. “She followed your life from the very beginning. She still has your old school reports, a photograph of you from your first schoolyear on her nightstand. She cared about you from the moment she heard Eileen was pregnant. She cared about you your whole life. If you hurt her…”

“Are you threatening me, Carlson.” Severus said coldly.

“My job is to protect and serve Lady Cora Prince,” said Carlson just as coldly then turned around.

“I’m here,” Severus hissed angry now. “This marriage will be against everything I stand for, do you understand that? I am willing to give up my life to be part of a family that never wanted me up until the point where I became the better option over some cousin with gabling problems. I won’t hurt Lady Cora, because I have nothing over her, Carlson. She needs an heir and I accepted that. She will get what she wants. She will get her heir.”

Carlson watched him and his anger turned to sadness slowly. “It is not an heir she wants, my Lord. But a grandson. And if you have difficulty realizing that, I am afraid the Lady has lost already more, than she ever had.”

“I see no difference at the moment, Carlson.” Severus remarked quietly. “And she hasn’t lost anything, yet. It is I, who will soon lose his freedom.”

“With all due respect, I think she would disagree with you, Lord Snape. I believe it would be better to have a grandson who does not know about you, than one who does not love you,” said the butler as he continued his way to the gardens. The conversation was finished even if Severus would have a million more questions.

**o.O.o**

Number One was the first again. A month after Severus accepted to be courted, One’s letter arrived to his office on another rainy morning. He was alone, Potter was out with Kerouac, tracking down the last leads on his Murdoch case.

This sign of One’s admiration also ended in the bin, singed to the point of being unreadable. Once it had been a six-page letter about One. Everything from his breakfast preferences to his kinks in the bed. Though never meeting the man in person yet, Severus already loathed him. One was arrogant, egoistic, he thought himself refined when in fact his letter was riddled with awful grammar mistakes, his style was almost childish, his vocabulary not just simple, but dim.

His letter made Severus incredibly angry. Mostly with himself. What if he was making the biggest mistake of his life with this marriage? What if his future husband was a man like that? A real idiot, a dim-witted fool. He couldn’t tell who was on the other side of these papers and gifts. Perhaps it wasn’t even just one man, it could be a whole family. Number Four with the shamrock seemed realistic, Severus liked his humour and honesty. But could he build a whole marriage on that? What if the man was cruel, with bad manners, god forbid, unintelligent? And Three with his sunflower? That man must be the embodiment of naivety and innocence. The fact that he was so uninformed about his suitors drove him mad. If at least he could put a face and a name to these numbers… But not just yet, they had two more stages until their personal meeting.

And then there was Number Five. Even the thought of it being Potter scared Severus. That would be the fairy tale ending to this romantic comedy. If Potter really was Number Five, Severus would have everything. Harry as his husband, bonded for life, children, a family, and Griffinstone as a home. He never realized how much he wanted that until he had seen the lilies on his table.

But it couldn’t be. Potter said himself, Severus’ life wasn’t a fairy tale, but a brutal criminal horror. Besides, his suitors were Purebloods. _Had to be_ Purebloods, for the sake of the family. _Purity and Honour._ Severus felt like laughing at his family credo. There was nothing pure and honourable in marrying someone for their money and name.

He couldn’t imagine Potter trying to court him. He wanted to, so many times, he wished, he hoped, he all but begged for the gods for it to be true, but it simply couldn’t. Not Potter and why would he? Why go through all this farce when he could just ask Severus on a date? They saw each other every day, after all. And besides, why would Potter want him? He had money, he was a Lord himself. Severus didn’t fool himself to think any of his suitors were after him for his looks, even if Number Five sounded honest when he said he loved him.

If it wasn’t Potter, who else could it be? Who else would claim to have fallen in love with him, despite their dark past together? Can it be a student? Someone he had hated?

The door opened and Potter ducked his head in. His hair seemed unrulier than ever, Severus suspected the wind might have to do something with it. The young wizard knocked on the door, then skidded in and he asked, “Can I come in?”, after he had closed the door behind himself.

Severus stared at him, then huffed too tired to muster up anger. Instead, one corner of his lips pulled up and he shook his head. “You never learn,” he commented.

Potter grinned. “C’mon, we’re going to celebrate. I closed the case.”

“It’s midday, Potter, don’t you think it’s a bit early to celebrate?”

“I don’t want to get drunk.” Potter laughed. “Tempting as it sounds, that’s not where I’m inviting you.”

Severus stood. “Where then?”

Potter pulled out a rolled up parchment from his inner pocket and gave it to Severus. “Lunch,” he said. “Do you like Italian?”

“What’s this?” Severus asked, holding up the paper. He knew Potter enough to know, it wasn’t yet his paperwork on the Murdock case.

“The list,” said Potter grinning. “But leave it for now. Let’s go, I’m starving.”

Severus put the roll into his top drawer then sealed it with a spell. “What list is that exactly?” he asked walking out of the office after Potter.

Red and blue cape billowing, they strode through the Department, which was mostly empty at the moment. Only a handful of other Aurors were sitting in their little booths, some typing, some looking at photos. They reached the lift and Potter pushed the button, then leaned against the wall.

“Four months, four names, remember? Though one of them isn’t up for buggering anyone other than her husband, and I’m a month late anyway, so it’s actually three names, three months.”

“The list of people who wouldn’t mind buggering me? You’re serious?” Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Potter nodded, his hands crossed on his chest. “Yeah. But you didn’t hear it from me.”

o.O.o

The Italian restaurant Potter had taken him was filled with noisy people half of them actually Italian. They still managed to find a nice little table with two chairs, next to the window. Their server came, brought water and menus. Potter seemed a regular, he was greeted by name – with heavy Italian accent. He chatted with the waiter while Severus chose his lunch then the man left, smiling and with a promise to bring their food soon.

Potter was watching the busy street next to them. Muggles fought against the wind and the rain outside. It was June already. The air was warm, regardless of the sudden mad weather. But from inside the restaurant London seemed to be as far from summer as it could be.

“I never thanked you,” said Severus quietly.

“For what?” Frowned Potter.

“For everything.” Potter just furrowed his eyebrows even more, so Severus went on. “For keeping my courtship a secret, for listening to me through all this, to supporting me even if your opinion on the subject differs from mine.”

Potter shrugged but he was smiling ever so slightly. “You introduced me to your grandmother as your friend.” He remarked trying to sound casual. “You never called me your friend before.”

“And I won’t ever do it again. At least not when you’re there to hear it.”

“But am I? Your friend?”

“Yes,” Severus said softly. “I’m afraid you are.”

“Oh how terrible,” Potter sighed dramatically. “What have I done wrong to deserve such cruelty from life?”

Severus chuckled and rolled his eyes. Soon the waiter was back with their plates, huge pile of pasta on one, pizza on the other.

“Have you seen your grandmother recently?” Potter asked flicking off the decoration from his pizza.

“I had dinner with her this Sunday. She asked me if I wanted to go out _riding_ with Beatrice or one of the others. I promised to visit her tomorrow afternoon. Though I have my doubts about the riding.”

“That sounds exciting,” Potter noted merrily. “I’d love to see you fly.”

“Then join me. At least I won’t be making a fool of myself alone.”

“Lovely,” smiled Potter. “And how’s Lady Prince? Did she like the treacle tart I sent her?”

“Oh yes, she did. We ate it outside in the garden, far from Kizzy. But Bob found us. You should have seen the outrage on his face.”

“I love Bob,” Potter laughed. “He’s brilliant. No accent what so ever, and no squeaky voice either. Kreacher says he knows him. He’s got quite the reputation, that one. He was cast away from his old family, did you know that? He wanted to marry Kizzy but they didn’t let him. They freed her first but kept him around. He was very young, Kreacher said, and he did all kinds of mischief so that his master would set him free too. In the end, he dropped a whole five storey wedding cake on the bride and they finally sent him off.”

“My lord, is that true?” Severus asked.

“I wouldn’t dare ask Bob, but Kreacher wouldn’t lie to me. They got married as free elves, and went looking for a job together. They found your great-great-grandfather, the Muggle one, who was still fresh to the wizarding world and all, and they asked for a job. He didn’t understand what the fuss was about them getting married, so he said yes, of course. They’ve been there ever since. According to Kreacher, you family seems like the only noble house where they treat elves with actual respect. Cora didn’t even have a nursemaid, they trusted Kizzy and Bob with her. You’re mother, too.”

“Why does your elf know so much about my family?”

“Orion Black, Sirius’ father, was supposed to marry your mother,” Potter grinned. “You were almost a Black, isn’t that ironic?”

“That is not ironic. That is a very, _very_ insulting joke, Potter.” Severus sneered, pushing his empty plate away. “Now I understand why she chose Tobias. Compared to that family, even a brute seemed like a better option.”

“I wish I’d know your mother,” Potter remarked, drinking a bit of water. “Kreacher said she was a kind person. A bit timid, awfully clever and very smug about it, but kind-hearted, never cruel, always respectful towards him and others, too.” After a second, Potter added with a slightly smirk, “You’re not like her. You’re more like your grandmother.”

“Whatever makes you say that?” Severus huffed. “I’m nothing like her…”

“You're both very tall and lean, your build is similar. Your nose, that’s totally Snape but your other features are very Prince like. You’re eyes… you both have such intense eyes. When she looks at me with those yellow eyes I feel like griffin’s prey. And your black… Not much easier to handle…”

“My eyes are brown, Potter.” Severus noted. He suddenly felt warmer. He put his elbows on the table and leaned forward.

“I know, but they are so dark… and endless. I could stare into them all day and not get bored. And your hand. Have you noticed? Both your fingers are long and a bit bony, very elegant. Then there’s your habits. Cora raised her eyebrows at me once and I swear I thought for a moment I was looking at an older, female version of you. Then there are other things, when you’re standing, you hold your chin up slightly, she does the same. You're both proud, and like to intimidate people but respect those who stand up for themselves. You like intelligence and don’t despise cunning, though you hate straight out lies.”

“When the hell did you have time to observe all this?” Severus asked astonished. Potter knew him better than anyone had a right to.

“You keep telling me that you’ve known me since I was eleven. That works both ways, Snape. I’ve known you since I was eleven, worked with you in the last four years. I would be very bad at my job if I couldn’t figure out at least a couple of things about you. And when I met Cora… I just noticed these little things in her that awfully reminded me of you.”

“So you like her, I take it,” Severus asked, curious. He didn’t quite know why Potter’s opinion on his grandmother mattered so much, but for some reason, he wanted Potter and Cora to get along well.

“Absolutely. I love how contradictory she is. One minute, it’s all formal courtships and she’s calling me Lord Harry because Merlin forbid she’s suspected of being anything but a noble aristocrat witch. The next, her house elf’s child is freed and in Ecuador, doing research. Brilliant,” Potter laughed. “Speaking of courtships, how is yours coming along?”

“Oh, remarkably well. It turns out Number One loves an omelette more than scrambled eggs, is allergic to caffeine, requires two pillows to sleep on and… there was something else… oh yes, hopes that I share his enthusiasm for orgies.”

“What?!” Potter cried, shaking with laughter.

“There were many more, little valuable tips on how to keep him happy while we’re married, and I’d love to read it for you, but accidentally, his letter caught on fire.”

“Accidently?” Potter grinned. “You accidentally murmured ‘incendio’ or what?”

“Accidentally _shouted_ is more like it,” Severus sighed. “I swear to you, if the rest are as inept as this one, I’m going to tell Cora that she can keep Griffinstone, with all the griffins and Bob and Carlson, too. And before you say a word, it’s one thing to bond my life to someone I barely know, but quite different to bond it to someone I know to be an idiot.”

“I didn’t say a word,” Potter said, raising a hand. “It’s your decision.”

“Indeed it is,” Severus huffed. A few moments later he spoke again. “Oh, and have I mentioned my little run in with the current heir, Roger?”

“No,” Potter cried intrigued. “What’s he like?”

“He’s a pompous little shit, he is.” Severus grunted. “We’ve met on that day, when I went for lunch with your treacle tart. He strolled in, ordering poor Carlson around as if he already owned the place. I thought I would slap him myself, but Cora did it for me.” Severus announced.

“Excuse me?” Potter chuckled and Severus rather liked the sound of Potter’s laughter. “She slapped him?”

“Blamed it on a bee,” Severus explained, not able to keep a grin off his face either. “That woman is something else, Potter, and if she wouldn’t be trying to marry me of to some dafty, I would rather like her.” He sighed. “But with this whole farce… I really do not comprehend what her goal is. According to Carlson, she just wants a grandson, and yet, she insists I marry. At least now that I have met Roger, I understand why she does not want him as her heir.”

Before Potter could react, their attention was brought elsewhere. There was a sudden uproar in the restaurant and Severus looked up just in time to see a beautiful barn owl fly in. The poor bird had barely any place to manoeuvre with its long wings. It was screeching loudly, drizzling water on the peaceful diners with every flap of his wings until finally, it landed on their table. It shook itself, covering Severus and Harry too in raindrops, then held up a leg. Severus took the small letter off it, the bird stole a piece of Potter’s pizza, then jumped up and flew away.

“Number four,” Severus announced, opening the letter. “It’s a haiku.

_The Sun and Moon,_

_They shine and reflect the light._

_It_ _’_ _s a union._ _”_

“Clover boy is good,” Potter noted, standing up. “Let’s head back. Milo won't be happy if we invite a whole flock of owls to his restaurant.” Potter left some gold on the table and with that, they headed back to the office.


	6. Above the Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I aint no poet, but everything that rhymes below was indeed written by me. I do hope you will like it. If not, that's cool too. Same goes for the whole of this chapter. Though I truly do not know what's there not like. It has _Carlson_ in it after all.

They arrived just in time. Severus was just about to close the door, when a tiny owl swished in, peeping madly. It landed right on Potter's head probably mistaking the messy black hair as a nest just for it.

"Get off, you little…" Potter groused, lifting the bird carefully off his head. "May I?" He asked holding the letter up.

Severus nodded and Potter opened the letter. Green eyes went over the lines quickly and the next thing Severus knew, Potter was bursting out with laughter.

"You've got to marry this one. Number… uhm… Three. It has to be him."

"The sunflower one? No way," Severus groaned. "What's so funny? At least read my letter aloud."

"Listen to this. It's probably one of his originals:

_Roses are red,_

_Lilies are white_

_Please find a place,_

_For me in your heart._ "

Severus watched Potter, his mouth agape, all but outraged. "How…? How old is that man? _Seven_?" He cried. "Give me that!" He stalked to Potter, trying to snatch the poem from him, but Potter clutched it to his chest, and turned his back on Severus.

"No, you can't burn it!" He laughed as Severus reached around him, trying to get back the letter. "It's adorable, you can't burn it. Think how many hours he spent coming up with it! You can't! I won't allow it!"

Severus now had two hands around Potter, one across his belly holding the wriggling, laughing young man to his chest, the other over his hand, trying to pry apart his fingers that held the _adorable_ poem in a death grip. He was looking over Potter's shoulder, trying to see where exactly the paper was, when Potter suddenly dropped his head on Severus' shoulders. He was still laughing, breathless, tears trickling from his closed eyes. His mouth was open, his lips wet, his cheeks pink. The happiness seemed to radiate from him that moment.

The second Severus moved to kiss him, something banged against the door.

He jumped away as if Potter had burnt him and maybe he did. His body was already reacting to the young man.

Oh Merlin, he almost… he almost… almost ruined _everything_.

He opened the door and let in the two birds. Potter was still slightly chuckling behind him. Severus went back to his desk and lifted a bird that perched itself one of the chairs he kept around for Kingsley and Potter. He sat down, took the letter, and opened it. The envelope held three papers. Two were an ancient Indian recipe which used the cohosh roots Severus had previously gotten, the third a note from Blaise: ' _I thought you_ _'_ _d like these better than a poem._ '

"Zambini?" Potter asked sitting down into Severus' chair. The other owl, a big brown one, was in his lap. He was petting it gently, making the bird make pleasant cooing noises.

Severus nodded. "Yes, potions recipes."

"How romantic." Potter chuckled. "So this means, that's your Number Five."

"He's not mine yet," Severus reminded him.

"Oh I don't know, he sounded pretty in love to me. And he guessed the lilies right, didn't he? You said you liked lilies. He was polite, seemed genuinely interested, right?"

Severus had showed Potter Five's letter and told him about the flowers that awaited him at home, hoping that he could catch Potter in a lie, or trying to bluff, but nothing like that happened. Potter agreed with him that it must be someone who knew Severus personally and probably they were or had been once close.

Severus took the envelope in his hand. It was nothing special, light blue coloured, not simple white, but otherwise ordinary. He tore it open and pulled out the single piece of parchment. As his eyes read the lines, his heart beat faster and faster. He felt warmness spread through his whole body and his cock hardened by the time he finished the letter.

He looked up at Potter. "Do you want me to read this aloud?" He inquired, hoping, begging for a sign that would tell him whether really Potter was behind the number five.

"Sure," said Potter barely paying attention to him. The bird in his lap was reaching towards his fingers, trying to nibble them. Potter, smiling at the owl, snatched it away just in time before the sharp beak could bite.

Severus' voice was deep and even, as he read the poem:

" _Dreamlike visions of you haunt me awake,_

_And to know you do not think of me,_

_To crave, to dream, To await -_

_It hurts, it hurts to feel this envy._

_Your body, tender, delicate; I envision_

_As we unite, souls crushing, aching,_

_When you come to your decision;_

_And finally, I can taste your desires at waking_."

Potter looked up, the bird entirely forgotten. The green eyes were wide open as they watched Severus read in a velvet tone.

" _To feel your touch, your lips;_

_Your body hard, pressing,_

_hands holding my hips,_

_urging, and progressing_

_down - Your wet tongue enters_

_Places, where I needed you most._

_To caress your thighs with fingers_

_And kisses, would you be at a loss?_

_Whatever happens, this I need,_

_for you to hold me, in sheer_

_ecstasy, as I weep, cry, scream,_

_You are the only thing I need._

_Flesh on flesh, kisses sweet,_

_Strong and firm - almost gone_

_Our bodies thresh, heartbeat_

_Like the wild drums thump on."_

The poem ended suddenly, the rhythm of it felt broken, just as Severus thought he would feel after going through actions such as these with Potter. He looked up and wasn't surprised, to see Potter's stare was stuck on Severus' lips. The young man was stunned that was clear as the sun, which meant, Potter was either a very good actor or wasn't the one sending the letter. Or perhaps hearing his own words from Severus' lips stirred something in Potter.

Potter gulped slightly, his eyes shifting on Severus' face. He was grinning by the time their gaze connected.

"That is _outrageous_!" He cried, laughing, his indignation nothing more than pretence. "This is supposed to be a proper courtship and they are writing you things like that? That is… that is… _porn_."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "We are also adults and not fourteen year old teenagers. I think I can allow my suitor to be just a bit stimulating, given there's a chance I might bed him in the future."

"Maybe he's the kind who just talks and talks, but you'll never see any action," smirked Potter.

The notion had crossed Severus' mind as well. Not once. "I will have to. Our bond will only activate once I'm inside him."

Not even his wording wiped the smirk from Potter's face. "Oh my, and what if he's a top? What if _he_ wants to be inside _you_?"

Severus laughed. "Even the better." He said in a low voice.

Potter's eyes darkened for a second, then he yelped. The owl finally found his finger and managed to bite a piece out of it. Severus pulled out his wand and bent forward, holding out a hand expectantly. Potter hushed away the bird and gave his hand to Severus. A quick healing charm later, Potter's finger was better than new.

"Well, I can't wait for the next round," he smiled, standing up. "Especially Three. If you won't marry him, I might."

"I'll let him know you're interested," Severus huffed. "Go now, I have some letters to write."

"I thought you don't have to answer the poems," Potter noted, as he walked towards the door.

"I don't," Severus laughed. "But could you leave a letter like this," he lifted Five's poem, "unanswered?"

**o.O.o**

They decided to leave the car ride for now, and instead Apparate to Griffinstone. But before that, Severus was invited to Potter's for breakfast. The letter was delivered by Kreacher who bowed before reaching it out for Severus on a silver tray. The envelope, light yellow, with a gold emblem of the House Black and the paper itself was of higher quality, something Potter would never use – unless if it was to mock Severus, like right now.

He made sure to word his answer in a way that was pompous enough, reaching almost even the infamous Number Three's style. Potter still understood his acceptance and answered the door with a curtsy and a, "Welcome to my humble abode, Lord Snape."

Severus gave him a light slap on the head and a sneer, but Potter only laughed as he led the way to the kitchen, where the smell of bacon and eggs was already wafting through the air.

Severus was surprised to see Potter take on a black apron, before he grabbed a spatula and stirred their breakfast in the pan.

"Should I be worried?" asked Severus, eyeing the lines on the apron, which said, 'Worst of the worst' under a little golden crown.

"I tried to make dinner for the Weasley's once," Potter explained with a grin. "Can you guess how it turned out?"

"Memorable, I would imagine," answered Severus.

"I almost burned down the kitchen. Kreacher was there thankfully, so we did have something to eat in the end, beside tea and crackers."

"Thankfully," Severus agreed. He sensed something in Potter that made him slightly anxious. He didn't know why but it felt as his Chosen One would be acting somewhat refined. However, by the time, Severus had a plate full of bacon and eggs, some buttered toast and a cup of steaming hot Lady Grey in front of him, Potter seemed to have shaken off whatever ailed him and was back to his usual self.

"Breakfast is one of my specialties," Potter smiled, then froze for a second and corrected himself. "Is my _only_ specialty, actually. Well," he added then, with a playful grin, "when it comes to food, anyway."

"Well I sure hoped riding would be on the list as well," Severus noted forking into his scrambled eggs that seemed to have some scallions in it as well. It did taste wonderful.

Potter choked on his tea as he stared as Severus, who could barely keep his face straight, as he said, "I meant the griffins, Potter. But you sure have a dirty mind."

Potter left the comment unanswered – if one overlooked his scarlet blush.

Their conversation slowly returned to its normal current, and soon Severus found himself almost sad that soon they had to head out to meet Cora and get to know the Pride a bit better. He did the dishes – against Potter and the house elf's direct orders, but was rewarded with tight jeans and slim, black t-shirt on Potter, which, he thought, was absolutely worth getting his hands wet for.

After apparating to Griffinstone, they were welcomed by Lady Cora herself, who was waiting for them at the gardens, where they previously agreed to arrive.

It was a nice and sunny morning, the air cool enough so that they would enjoy being outside even in long pants. The pride in the distance suddenly seemed more viscous to Severus who did not really enjoyed flying on anything much less on something that had its own mind.

Once they were through the courtesy welcomes, Cora looked both of them up and down with a strict eye and noted, "Oh my… aren't you two… elegant."

Her tone, her gaze, even the way she held her hands suggested that elegant was the least they actually looked.

"What," Potter huffed under his breath. "Do I need dress robes for flying now?"

"Well, certainly you do, Lord Harry" answered the Lady. "Especially when you are flying with my pride. Carlson!" She cried then.

"Yes, My Lady," came the answer from behind them and both Severus and Harry jumped.

"Is he always lurking around here somewhere?" Potter hissed.

"Or maybe he has superhearing," Severus guessed as they greeted the sulky butler, who did not even pretend to not hear everything they just said.

"Oh, Severus, Lord Harry, leave the help alone," Cora chided them both, then gave a look to Carlson that suggested she didn't think better of them than children. "Take them away and make them change into something more appropriate, please."

"With pleasure," Carlson smiled the contemptuous look on his face telling Severus that he did not approve of their outfit either.

As they parted, Severus could hear her grandmother mumble, "These young people nowadays…"

**o.O.o**

He made a mental note to thank her grandmother later on for the new set of clothes. If the previous jeans were tight on Potter, then the white riding pants he was wearing now could be called his second skin. They showed _everything_ and Severus took his time to observe every curve or bulge he could find on Potter's lower half. On the top he was wearing a dark blue shirt and tie and a black leather jacket – Carlson assured them they would need it as up high it was rather cold. The long, dark brown boots made Severus think of pirates more than aristocrats and his thought reflected it as well; they were absolutely immoral and one could say even depraved.

He was looking similar, only in his case, the pants were black, the shirt light blue and the jacket and the boots both dark brown. Suddenly, he could not wait to be off the ground and breathing in cool and hopefully calming cold air.

They were both offered riding crops as well, but declined the disciplinary equipment, along with the helmet and other safety gear. Ready to fly, they were escorted back to Lady Prince.

Cora seemed definitely pleased as he looked them over once again, she even smiled, but did not voice her satisfaction. "There is a pretty little clearing with fresh water for them and you as well up north in about two hours. Or if you head east, you will see a lake, but that ride would only take half an hour. I would suggest going north," she advised as they stood on one side of the fence.

"Up north it is," Potter nodded and hopped on Beatrice who ran up to him the moment they arrived near the pride.

Severus however, could not see the animal he was to ride.

"Severus," Cora said, her usually strict tone now rather broken, reminding Severus that no matter how commanding the Lady appeared she was after all only an old witch. "You might not be aware of it, but it is a tradition in the Prince family to gift a griffin to a new born child. While Dante was my gift to your mother on the day I gave birth to her, on the day of your birth, during that cold, snowy January evening, another soul was born right here on the estate. She was yours from the day on, and no matter how this will end, she will always remain yours." Cora looked at him and lifted her chin, taking a deep breath as if she needed to collect herself before going on. "Severus, I would like to introduce you to Lachesis*."

As she said the name, one of the griffins in the middle of the pride screeched eerily and jumped in the air just to land right in front of Severus. He measured the animal chosen for him for quite some time, not sure how to feel at the moment.

She was stunningly beautiful, fully white in colour, with only the tips of her wings spotted with a bit of black. Her eyes were icy blue and her look piercing. Regardless of her beauty, she struck fear in the hearts of anyone who dared to approach her.

Timidly, Severus reached out a hand towards the eagle head and the icy gaze turned to him. Lachesis cried again, however softer now. Then slowly she touched her feathery forehead to Severus' hand and a relieved sigh left the wizard.

Carlson showed up then carrying a set of black saddle and reins. When Severus moved aside to give place to the butler, he just shook his head and held out the gear to Severus. "It needs to be you, My Lord." Carlson noted quietly and with some hesitation Severus took the leather equipment.

With some instruction from his grandmother, they finally managed to fasten every strap and soon Severus was also sitting on his own griffin. Lachesis seemed pleased as well. Bidding farewell, feeling slightly anxious, Severus and Potter notched their birds and they finally kicked off the ground.

Severus forgot the world even existed from the moment he and Lachesis were in the air. The griffin felt like an extension of his own body. He sensed the air currents stream through every white feather, and he knew he was perfectly safe on the back of the creature. Once they were high enough, and the estate shrivelled into nothing but a tiny rock in the middle of a green field, he dropped the reins and opened his arms.

Lachesis screamed and dipped in the air, but Severus never failed to trust her and his reward was a connection he never expected. As one they flew over rivers and fields and smaller towns, in and out of clouds for Merlin knows how long. It was inebriating – an unexplainable experience. He felt as if he retrieved a long lost friend, one he had never known.

Severus became suddenly aware that he had no idea where Potter was. He looked around but the other wizard was right behind them, leaning close to his bird. He was smiling at Severus, who could feel his cheeks heat as he realized Potter witnessed his little euphoria. However, the young man did not seem bothered and soon he was challenging Severus for a race.

Just as they would become tired of the cold wind in their face, they spotted the little clearing Cora had mentioned. Severus didn't even need to touch the reins, Lachesis switched directions right away and soon they landed softly in the middle of the green grass.

"That was amazing," Potter cried as he lead Beatrice towards the creek for some fresh water. Severus followed them with Lachesis.

"Quite the new experience," he agreed.

"They fly much smoother than hippogriffs," Potter chatted as he dropped his leather jacket, undid his tie and rolled up his sleeves. "Not as smooth as a broom of course, but they are pretty good in sensing your intensions. Amazing, really."

Severus watched him kneel down on a reasonably dry rock and sink his hands in the clean water of the small river. He splashed himself at first, then took a couple gulps of water from the palm of his hands. He stood and swiped his mouth, but water was still dripping from his chin. Severus felt suddenly rather thirsty. Before he would ruin his upcoming proposal however, he moved only to remove his own jacket, hoping it would help to control the heat he felt all of a sudden.

After drinking, both griffins strolled towards the soft green grass and lay down near each other. Severus went to join them and he stretched out too, propping his head against Lachesis' furry back. Potter was walking around the small clearing, looking for some berries he could perhaps offer for their carriers. His search must have been fruitful as soon Severus heard him whisper, "There, easy, you can both have some. There's plenty more."

Something tickled his forehead and he was forced to open his eyes. Above him, Potter was leaning over Lachesis' body, stoking him gently with a flower. "Look what I found," he grinned, dropping the plant onto Severus' chest. It was a single piece of fire lily with three orange flowers on the stem. One was still only budding, but the other two had fully bloomed already.

"Or do you prefer the white ones? I've seen some of those too."

Severus could only assume that Potter was well aware that lilies were indeed his favourite. They were also Number Five's gift, though he had sent white ones and they were definitely not wild flowers. "You know they are my favourite," he answered quietly.

Striking green eyes looked down on him. "Yes. Yes, I know."

He sat up fast, before he could ruin his courtship. It seemed that possibility was too easy with Potter around him. He stuck the flower between Lachesis's feathers, who chirped lovingly in response, then turned to the young man.

"How do you like my griffin, Potter?" He inquired with a small sneer, not quiet believing his gift.

"Oh I think, she's beautiful," laughed Potter. "I wonder where you're going to keep her though, given you live in _London_."

"I'm sure that is part of Cora's plan," smirked Severus. "I gift like this and suddenly I'm visiting every day."

"You don't really believe that…" Potter noted with a jovial smile. "Not even you can be that cynical."

Sighing, Severus looked at the animal, then turned his gaze at Potter. "Surprisingly, I'm not. It definitely feels like she belongs to me."

Potter watched him for a few seconds then quietly only said, "I have never seen you so free."

"Well," said Severus. "Maybe I have never been so free."

"And yet, that freedom is what you are willing to throw away."

"Don't start again," Severus warned him, but there was no malice in his voice.

Potter was also grinning as he went on, disregarding Severus' eye roll.

"Talk to her. Make her understand that you want to be her grandson even without the inheritance."

"I said, shut up, Potter," Severus warned him again, this time leaning up and towering over the young man. A small, smug smile was still on his lips, so fear wasn't in the green eyes.

Potter ignored him and stood the heavy gaze Severus bore on him. "Or what?"

Severus' black eyes glinted in the summer day and his smile turned dark. "Or I will be forced to physically shut it for you."

The heat was back, and it had nothing to do with the season or the sun that was high up on the sky, and everything with that green set of eyes, and that teasing grin Potter was offering him from the other side of Lachesis.

"Give me your best," grunted Potter in a low tone and Severus jumped at him right away. They rolled in the soft green grass, Severus trying to pin the other to the ground, but within seconds his intensions seemed to have changed. He was pulling Potter closer to his body. Chest heaving, he leant to the curve of Potter's neck, inhaling his scent and could feel hands grasping into his long hair. Potter thrust up, perhaps to push him off, perhaps for something else, and Severus grabbed into one of the slim hips and pulled Potter up to himself.

Something sharper than nails and much stronger than Potter grabbed into him and dragged him off the young body with one simple shove. Sitting on the ground, panting, he looked at the other wizard who seemed just about as shaken as he was. Lachesis stood between them, screeching in her eerie voice at Potter, her claws scratching the tussocks out of the ground.

"Lachesis," Severus said in a calming voice. "It's alright girl, we weren't fighting."

"Weren't we?" Potter asked with a playful grin, pushing himself up from the ground. He slowly moved closer to the protective animal, a hand held out for her to sniff. "I certainly didn't mean to _hurt_ him." He said to the bird in an apologetic voice. "I would never hurt him…"

Whether Lachesis actually understood what was said, or she just comprehended the calming tone, she stood aside and let Potter come closer to Severus. He held out a hand, then helped Severus up, dusting him off the best he could.

"Jealous little girlfriend, isn't she?" He noted as he went to grab their jackets.

Severus' was tossed at him and he caught it in the air. "Unfortunately for her, I don't like ladies, do I," answered Severus as he went to Lachesis, patting her. However, before he would climb into the saddle again, Potter touched his shoulder and he could feel the other's body close to him.

"True," Potter said. He put his hands on both sides of Severus, trapping him against the beast. His head was next to Severus' as he said, "You know what… I have something for you. It's a riddle. Do you like those, Snape?"

Severus nodded briefly. "If they are good." He dared not turn around.

"Oh, this is good," said Potter softly. "Listen carefully, because I'm only telling you once."

Severus blinked, not quite sure how he was supposed pay attention with Potter so close to him, but he hoped for the best and said, "Go one then."

He couldn't feel Potter's mouth on him, but he did feel his stubbly skin and his hot breath ghosting on his cheek as the young man spoke,

" _I am between two, I am hot, I am sweet,_

_But I can be gentle if that is what you need._

_I heal and I wake, there_ _'_ _s only one, which is true;_

_Mother, child, lover, they all know what to do._

_You can give me, take me; I can seal, I can be promise;_

_Yield to my pleasure, and you shall find your solace._

_Can you guess who I am? Figure out a way,_

_And many of me will be your handsome pay._ "

With that Potter stepped away hopped on Beatrice, nudging her into galloping, and leaving Severus with his new friend, a riddle he barely remembered and the impossible sensation of lips touching his cheek.

* * *

***Lachesis is the second of the Three Fates. She determines Destiny, or how much time for life is to be allowed for each person or being. Dante and Beatrice got their names after the famous Italian poet and philosopher Dante Alighieri and the love of his life Beatrice Portinari.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess Harry's riddle?


	7. Suitor Number Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Happy Easter, y'all! Many of you guessed the riddle correctly, so your reward is this new chapter. It comes right out of a bunny, I promise. Stay good, and read on and let me know what you think. Because, yes, today, we'll find out who this mysterious suitor is._
> 
> _PS: I'm hungry, send chocolate_

A week later, Severus was marching through familiar halls and corridors. He had walked this path so many times in the past that his steps were quite automatic. Up the stairs, right turn, right turn, through a tapestry, up the stairs, left turn, gargoyle.

“Catnip,” he said the password. The gargoyle shifted to the side and Severus ran up the moving stairs, taking two at a time. He noticed the griffin knocker and stared at it for a second. How many times had he knocked on that door, yet he never realized. He thought of Dante and knocked.

“Come in.”

“Minerva,” he greeted his former colleague, who was sitting behind her huge desk now, quill in hand. She looked up.

“Severus, what brings you here?” She smiled, pointing at a chair.

Severus didn’t sit down. “To be honest, this is not a social call. I need to use the Pensive.”

Minerva flicked her wand towards a cabinet, which opened slowly. Blue light seeped out, shimmering and hazy as if it would be made out of memories too. With another brush, he levitated the stone bowl into the middle of the table.

“Here,” she said with a kind smile, Severus knew all too well. “Now speak.”

“Minerva-“

“Don’t Minerva me, Severus, you show up here after months of neglecting me, asking for my Pensive? Alright, but it will come with a price.”

He wanted to point out that the Pensive belonged to the school and wasn’t hers but thought it better to shut up. “Please,” he begged instead but Minerva was adamant. She pointed at the chair again, summoned some tea and leaned back on her high-backed chair, waiting.

Severus sat down, grumbling under his breath. “Nothing important is going on in my life, Minerva, and Potter tells me everything about yours. I’m only here because I heard a riddle, but I can't remember it completely and it drives me simply mad. If I could just listen to it-“

“You will,” said Minerva sweetly. “Now, about your life. Nothing important, you say? Now that does not do. A young man like you should surely need some excitement in their life. Perhaps… I don’t even know… you should get married.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” stated Severus instantly. Perhaps a bit too quickly even.

Minerva just kept on smiling. “Of course, you don’t, why would you be thinking about marriage? You’re not in a relationship at the moment, are you Severus?”

“You know I’m not.”

“How interesting,” Minerva sniffed strictly. “I wonder then, why did I just hear a man say they are courting you, and hope to marry you by the end of the summer.”

“Excuse me! That is madness,” Severus cried indignantly. “Have you been sniffing catnip again, Minerva?”

“Severus Snape, how dare you!” Minerva hissed catlike. “You know exactly what I am talking about. Stop lying to me!”

“If, _if_ , you were right, you should also know I cannot speak about it to anyone.”

“There can be one person-“

“It’s Potter.”

Minerva raised an eyebrow at him, looking more surprised than Severus expected. “You two became rather chummy lately.”

“Friends, I think, is the term you’re looking for and yes, I admit, I am surprised about it as well.”

“Don’t tell me, Potter supported this idea.”

“He didn’t, in fact.”

“And you still went with it? Why?”

“Well, isn’t it obvious? I can finally be part of my family, get to know my own grandmother better, I’ll be a lord, not to mention the unspeakable amount of gold that is my inheritance.”

“You don’t need money, Severus, and you have gotten very far on your own effort already. And your dear grandmother should welcome you back happily and not only if you marry a rich man.”

“You sound like Potter,” Severus remarked bitterly.

“I hope so,” Minerva stated. “Because both Potter and I are right and you are wrong. So is dear Cora. I am going to have a word with that woman,” she huffed.

“Dear Cora?” Severus echoed back slowly, his tone cold. “ _Dear Cora_? You know my grandmother? Why haven’t you said a word?!”

“Oh please Severus, in my age? I probably know any wizard or witch who studied in this school and is still alive. And as to why I haven’t told you… What good would it have done? I thought she never wanted to see you. Clearly, I was wrong, and I admit that.”

Severus waved a hand, his first shock ebbing away. “I thought the same. Imagine my surprise when I got her letter. So… you know one of my suitors?”

“As it happens, I know all of them. As I said, in my age… But I have talked to one of them recently. And no, I won't tell you who it is. You want to do this, go ahead, sell yourself for money and an estate but I won’t make it easier for you. You will see soon for yourself who they are anyway.”

“Tell me something at least.”

“In exchange for the riddle,” Minerva smiled. “You show me the riddle, and I tell you about him. Not much. You won’t be able to guess who it is.”

“Deal,” said Severus.

“He wants you for your family.”

Severus laughed bitterly. “That’s reassuring.”

“He is an honest man, Severus.” Minerva sounded stern, which meant she didn’t simply know this man, but respected him as well. Minerva never tolerated teasing when it came to people she thought highly of. “This union will benefit both of you and your families as well. He’s a lot like you. Lives for his work, not very social, but brave and loyal. He might not be the most ideal husband, but he can be a very amiable partner. And he won’t get insulted if you refuse him. But he will surely tell you this all himself, when you meet.”

“Insulted? Do I know this man?”

“You know all of them, too, Severus,” Minerva noted quietly. “Cora at least have been good to you in this regard. She only let those court you, who she either knew had no chance, or truly wished for your happiness, or at least wellbeing, as well.”

Severus eyed the edge of the table, deep in his thoughts. Unfortunately, he knew many Purebloods, this information did not shorten the list of his possible suitors. But, maybe something could cross at least one name off that list. “Are they all Purebloods?”

Minerva observed him suspiciously. “What makes you ask that, Severus? Do you suspect someone?”

“No, I just wanted to be sure.”

“They are all from noble houses,” answered Minerva evasively.

“That is not what I asked,” pointed out Severus.

“That is what you will be answered. You know how this works. Tell me everything and I tell you all I know, too. Until then, show me your riddle. I love a good one.”

Severus’ lips were thin as razors but he acquiesced in the end. He put his wand to his temple, concentrated hard on that scene and then slowly, started pulling the wand away from his skin. With it a long, thin silver thread came too. Severus pulled it out completely and when it was hanging only on the tip of his black wand, he dropped it onto the Pensive, where it swirled for a while, then a shape came out of it. It was still going around in circles as it took form: Severus pinned against Lachesis, Potter behind him. Minerva’s eyebrow shot up, but she didn’t say a word.

“ _Go one then_ ,” said Severus in the memory.

“ _I am between two, I am hot, I am sweet, But I can be gentle if that is what you need. I heal and I wake, there_ _’_ _s only one, which is true; Mother, child, lover, they all know what to do. You can give me, take me; I can seal, I can be promise; Yield to my pleasure, and you shall find your solace. Can you guess who I am? Figure out a way, And many of me will be your handsome pay._ ”

“Oh. Potter told you this?” Minerva asked casually, fiddling with the edge of her robe. It was rather a pointless question as memory-Potter was still leaning over memory-Snape in the Pensive, saying the riddle over and over again.

“Yes. You know what it is?”

“Of course. Don’t you?”

“No. Tell me!” Severus urged her.

“Oh no, Severus. This is something you have to find out yourself.”

“Minerva, it’s been weeks. It is driving me _insane_!”

“Hah, I wonder how Potter feels...” She huffed. “Now, off with you, Severus. And keep in mind, Cora isn’t offering you anything you don’t already have. In fact, it seems to me that you are about to throw away something much more valuable than some estate and gold or even a griffin pride.”

**o.O.o**

After Severus got home that night, he prepared some tea and sat down into his favourite armchair. The riddle was still going on and on in his head, taunting him. The word was right there on his tongue, he understood the sensations of the puzzle, he almost _felt_ the answer, yet he couldn’t say the word aloud.

He sipped his tea and stared into the empty hearth. He pulled out his wand to let in some, fresh summer air. He shrugged off his blue Auror robes and dropped them on the floor. He sat with only his slacks and a white shirt on, feeling comfortable and relaxed.

Who were these people? Who wanted to marry _him_? Even if there was money, it would be Severus’ not theirs. Who would do that? People who already had some and people who wanted some. That was Blaise. And Probably Number one. He was too arrogant, too selfish. Number Four was different, and Severus suspected it was him Minerva had talked about. The humour, the polite tone of his letters, it all suggested that it wasn’t love he was after, but rather a union, a professional one, not romantic. The other two, Three and Five they were both in love or at least felt a certain affection. They said so not once. Even if Three was an idiot, Potter was right, he was a kind idiot. Foolish yes, but enthusiastic about Severus. And Five…

Five confused Severus the most. Someone had been in love with him for a long time - how could Severus have overlooked that? Who could it be who wanted him so much? With whom he shared a dark past?

Potter’s name came back over and over again.

Why didn’t Minerva say they were all Purebloods or not? All from noble houses, she said. Potter wasn’t from a noble house by blood, but he was a lord. He was nobility now. Could that qualify him? Besides, the Potters had been around for centuries. Even if Lily was Muggle-born, the Potter blood was considered honourable.

An owl flew in the open window quietly. Severus was used to them coming and going in his life now constantly, he wasn’t surprised to see it at all, though it wasn’t yet time for his next gifts.

The bird landed on his lap and dropped its heavy package. Severus took it and tore off gently the green wrapping.

A book fell out and slid over his thigh. The owl flew onto his mantelpiece and puffed up its feathers before it started cleaning them.

There was a note stuck into the middle of the book, and Severus pulled it out, putting the volume aside.

> _I know it is not yet time, but I couldn_ _’_ _t help it. I_ _’_ _ve seen the pride, and I think they are gorgeous. I happened to be in a bookstore today and found this book. I thought about you immediately. I hope you won_ _’_ _t find it insulting. I know you haven_ _’_ _t been around them much, I thought this might help._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Suitor Number Five_
> 
> _P_ _S.: If this could stay our secret, I could, perhaps, send you something else next week as well._

Severus placed the letter next to his tea cup on the table and reached for the book. It was a heavy leather bound hardcover, yellow and brown, the title written with black letters. _Book of Legendary Beasts Volume Six_ _–_ _Gryphonology_ , read the heading.

Severus sighed. If he needed any proof that Number Five was special, this was it. This book was worthless. About three Galleons and could be home-ordered by owl from Flourish and Blots. There wasn’t even a waiting list. This book wasn’t anything special. It wasn’t a symbol of Five’s standing. It was a gift, in the proper sense of it. Five gave it to Severus, because Severus needed it, not because Five wanted to show he had money, or taste. It was a gift of kindness and thoughtfulness. This had nothing to do with this ridiculous mating dance.

Severus set aside the book once again and summoned some paper and ink.

> **_Being insulted is the last thing I feel at the moment_** **,** he wrote. **_Thank you for this book. I thought about buying it myself as well. This doesn_** ** _’_** ** _t need to be a secret, unless you want it to. I am fairly sure, the other suitors won_** ** _’_** ** _t even come close to the attention you displayed towards me tonight. For which I am grateful._**
> 
> **_You say you know me. Then you know I do not like being in someone_ ** **_’_ ** **_s debt. So tell me, how could I repay your kindness?_ **
> 
> **_Severus Snape_ **

He folded the letter and stood, walking to the bird. The owl chirped happily and took the parchment in its beak. It pushed itself away from the mantel and flew out the window, back into the warm summer night.

Severus sat down and waited.

Not more than twenty minutes later, the answer arrived. It was written hurriedly on the same paper Severus had sent.

> _You know what I want_ ,” wrote Number Five. “ _And I know you cannot give that to me yet. But there is something. Could we_ _…_ _talk? Apollo is in a good shape, he is fast and I am not far away from you. I understand that it is against the rules. But we both know, rules are there to be broken. I will not say who I am, but you could ask me about anything else. I just want to hear from you, and know, you are thinking of me._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Number Five_

Severus hastily grabbed a quill and penned down his response:

> **_Rest assured, I am thinking of you. I have been, many times since I read your poem. Which makes me think, do I know? Do I know exactly what you want? You claim to love me. You claim to want me. Can I believe this? We both know what this courtship is about. I do not have delusions. You appear honest, yet you fear the moment we are to meet personally. Why? Do you think me shallow?_ **

He didn’t need to wait much for the answer. It seemed Apollo was indeed very enthusiastic about being a good carrier.

> _You read my poem. I tell you there everything I want. And I do not think you shallow. But there are many reasons that speak against me. For one, I am much younger than you._

Severus’ heart missed a beat. He stared at the letter, trying to calm himself. It wasn’t that hard to be younger than him, but still. The thought that maybe, maybe it was Potter on the other side, made his skin prickle. He had to find out who Number Five was. He wouldn’t rest until he knew who wrote these words.

The bird was sitting on his leg, while Severus worded his answer.

> **_I would ask how much younger, but I know you wouldn_ ** **_’_ ** **_t answer that. So I ask something else. Did I teach you?_ **
> 
> _Oh yes, and I wasn_ _’_ _t very good in one of your subjects._

Severus read the letter. One of his subjects? That meant he taught Five Defence against the Dark Arts, too not just Potions. That narrowed it down a lot.

> **That is actually very helpful, as you surely realize. Why not just tell me your age?**
> 
> _I like a little game, don_ _’_ _t you? You will have to put me together piece by piece. Like a puzzle._

Like a riddle, Severus thought. Could it be? Oh hell.

> **Have it your way. I won** **’** **t ask your age then. How about hobbies. You don** **’** **t sound like a Gobstone player. How about Quidditch? Do you like it?**
> 
> _Of course! And yes, I did play during my school years, before you ask._

Damn. This was very narrow now. Severus tried to recall the seven players from all houses especially in the year he finally took the DADA class, but he couldn’t remember anyone except Potter. The boy had been Quidditch Captain and in detention the day his team won the Cup. The memory made Severus smirk.

> **_And your position?_ **
> 
> _That would make things too easy again._
> 
> **_Alright. I guess it_ ** **_’_ ** **_s pointless to ask your House as well, right? Social life then. Were you popular?_ **
> 
> _I had a reputation, yes. Especially in my own house, which of course, I will not tell you._
> 
> **_Of course. Had lots of friends?_ **
> 
> _Not really. Only two that were really close to me._

Severus stared at the letter in his hand, fingers in front of his open mouth. His heart was drumming madly against his ribcage, almost breaking free. This couldn’t be a coincident. There was just no way.

“Impossible,” he breathed as his eyes slid over and over the two sentences.

Apollo was resting on his shoulder. He was running out of enthusiasm slowly, which was no wonder, given Severus and Five – Potter! – had been sending him with these letter for hours. And yet, when Severus finished his answer, the owl held out his leg heroically.

> **_You know I_ ** **_’_ ** **_m getting close to you. I think, you want me to know you._ **
> 
> _I do. I_ _’_ _ve been afraid that you will refuse me for so long, I just want to know whether it will happen or not._
> 
> **_Answer me this: who taught you Defence against the Dark Arts in your sixth year? Why are you afraid?_ **
> 
> _Severus Snape. After that year I didn_ _’_ _t return to Hogwarts. You know who I am, Severus. Could you want a man, love a man perhaps, who was your student once? Or is Zambini right about it and you would never touch me?_
> 
> **_I assure you,_** Severus wrote with a smirk, ** _just because I taught you for a couple of years, it doesn_** ** _’_** ** _t mean I wouldn_** ** _’_** ** _t bugger you senseless given the opportunity._**
> 
> _THAT is absolutely inappropriate courtship behaviour there! You can't say things like that,_ came the answer, which made Severus laugh. He remembered Potter’s outcry after he read him Five’s poem.
> 
> **_Speaking of inappropriate courtship behaviour, are you sure this conversation should happen on paper? One might see it and then our secret is out._ **

This time he had to wait almost half an hour for the answer. He was walking up and down in his living room, arms crossed on his chest. Did he go too far? Before his doubts could cloud his mind however, Apollo arrived, all but plummeting down onto the coffee table.

> _What do you suggest then?_ Said the short note.
> 
> **_Answer me this and we_ ** **_’_ ** **_ll see: Do you bear a mark of the Dark Lord on you?_ **

Another thirty-five minutes passed, then:

> _You know I do, Severus._

Severus fell onto his chair, almost sitting on poor Apollo. Dear Merlin, could this be true? He laughed running five hands through his hair. “Unbelievable,” he muttered, smiling at the parchment.

> **_Yes, I do know it, you fool. And we have some things to discuss. Visit me,_ **

he wrote down, then folded the letter. He looked at Apollo, who gave a weak screech but held out his leg again. “This is the last, I promise,” he told the owl kindly. “Deliver this as fast as you can, and you can rest for a week.”

Apollo peeped softly, then jumped up into the air. Severus thought for a moment, he would drop down, but some torturous looking wing flaps later, Apollo was flying out of the window again.

Severus counted the seconds, roaming between his living room and front entrance like a madman. Then, less than five minutes later, just as he took a couple of steps towards the room, he heard a knock. He turned around fast and all but ran to the door to tear it open.

“Hullo,” said Potter smiling. He was leaning casually against the frame, scratching his neck with one hand, his other in his pocket. “I know it’s late but I was wondering… did you solve my riddle yet?”

The answer came to Severus almost instantly now, that the pressure was off his mind. He grabbed Potter’s shirt and hauled him inside, pressing him up against the wall.

“I am between two,” he quoted back as his hands shifted firmly over Potter’s sides. “I am hot, I am sweet,” as he reached Potter’s chest, his thumbs run over hard nipples that stood erect almost piercing through Potter’s thin shirt. He didn’t stop, he moved his hands further up, lifting Harry’s arms. “But I can be gentle if that is what you need.” There was nothing gentle in the way he ground against Potter’s body, holding his hands in a deadly grip over his messy head. Severus pushed his hips forward, pressing a leg between Potter’s thighs. The young man groaned, head falling back, but his green eyes were watching Severus resolutely. “I heal and I wake, there’s only one, which is true;” Severus dragged his lips softly over Potter’s cheeks, letting his warm breath caress the wizard. Potter moaned softly, his lips parted and his eyes closed. He pushed his hips forward, rutting his already hardening erection against Severus' leg. “Mother, child, lover, they all know what to do. You can give me, take me;” Severus sucked on the sweet skin over Potter’s neck, biting down hard enough to make Potter hiss. “I can seal, I can be promise; Yield to my pleasure, and you shall find your solace.” He finished, watching Potter panting between him and the wall, hands held over his head, his cock pressing forward keenly.

The green eyes opened and looked Severus straight in the eyes as Potter said in a low, husky voice, “Can you guess who I am? Figure out a way, And many of me will be your handsome pay.”

Severus guessed and kissed Potter, claiming his reward in a wild battle of tongues and lips. They both groaned harshly into the kiss, when Potter drove a leg around Severus’, trying to pull him closer. Severus thrust his tongue between Potter’s wet lips, exploring the hot cavern, Potter’s needy moans, making him shudder in the process.

He let go of Potter’s hand which almost instantly went around his neck and the next moment Severus lifted the young man from the ground, then crushed him against the wall once again. Harry’s legs were around his waist holding him firmly enough that Severus could probably let go. But he didn’t want to take his hands off the young wizard, so instead, he slid them down over hard buttocks. He grasped into the firm muscle, yanked it against himself, ramming their still covered pricks against each other.

“Ah yes,” Potter yelled, ardent, arching, hands tearing at Severus’ hair. “Ah fuck… yes…”

Severus kissed him again, swallowed his lustful cries. “Why didn’t you say a word? Why this game?”

“Later… _please_ …” Potter begged, one arm cradling Severus’ head, pressing him to his neck, his mouth against Severus’ hair, open, panting. “I wanna… ahh... I want to… come… _please_ …”

Severus groaned and harshly pushed Potter against the wall yet again, this time keeping him pinned there with his hands holding the young man’s waist in a strong grip. He thrust against Harry fast and hard, fucking him, even if they were still clothed. The rhythmic, firm rolls of his hips pulled the most wanton cries from Potter. Severus licked Potter’s neck, sucked it, knowing his mark will be visible for days.

Potter grabbed the collar of his shirt, crushing the hardened material between his fisted fingers. He was pushing it down, trying to tear it off Severus. And he managed; on the front a button gave in to the pressure and snapped, and Potter pushed and yanked the shirt off Severus’ shoulder. He was gripping into flesh now, wildly, cut fingernails leaving half-moons and angry red scratch marks behind.

Severus’ palms moved from Potter’s hips and grabbed into the taut buttocks and slowed his motions, grinding them together. Potter was crying into his ear, mewling. Severus never in his long life have heard anything more sensual. The sound itself almost made him come. He rolled his hips slowly, sliding his erection over Potter’s hard prick.

“Fuck,” grunted Potter. “I want you so much… Please…”

Potter’s begging tone sent a shiver down Severus’ whole body. His groin bucked forward. “Potter,” he warned the other, his voice fading. “Potter…oh god…” he pleaded.

Potter moaned, opened mouthed, his teeth grazing Severus’ scalp. “Fuck yes…” He keened. “Oh gods Snape… Oh f-ah…oh fuck…”

Severus pushed forward hard again and Potter’s hand slipped on his back, sliding further down, stretching his shirt so much, it was close to ripping.

“Christ, Snape!” Potter cried, clinging to Severus even more, his legs almost pressing the air out of Severus, who didn’t mind, not in the least. He started grinding again, short hard thrust, each and every one pulling his name from Potter’s lips.

“Oh yeah… fuck, Potter…” He keened before he bit down on heated, sweaty skin again. As his teeth sank into soft flesh, he shoved his cock to Potter’s.

Potter came with an almost feral cry, shaking, his muscles convulsing, his heels cutting into Severus thigh. Severus kept up his grinding, his own erection was still adamant about getting even closer to Potter. A few more hard thrusts later he was coming too, making his underwear wet and sticky against his skin.

Severus slowed down, until he was only swaying lightly. Potter was still holding him in a deadly grip and Severus could tell when the other was coming around because the hold softened.

“Oh god,” Potter moaned again, shifting slightly in Severus’ arms, his still sensitive cock rubbing against no doubt uncomfortably wet boxers.

Severus smiled against Potter’s skin that was tainted with red marks everywhere along the neck. He pulled away gently, trying to look into the green eyes.

Potter smiled at him and drew his fingers through Severus’ hair, pulling it out of his face. “Did you read the list too, or the riddle was enough?”

“What list?” Severus asked, kissing Potter softly.

“I guess it doesn’t matter anymore,” Potter laughed.

“Why did you agree to this farce, you idiot?” Severus said, mouth against Potter’s throat. “Why didn’t you just say a word?”

“You’re too important to me. I know what Griffinstone means to you. It’s a link to your mum. I know what that is like and I couldn’t ask you to give that up for me. But I… I couldn’t just let them take you either.”

“Give it up? Why would I need to give it up?” Severus asked.

He watched as the green eyes turned confused. A dreadful sensation slowly started filling up his stomach.

“Why are you here? Why did you come here tonight?”

“I told you,” Potter said frowning slightly. “I wanted to ask if you figured out the riddle. Give you a hint or two if you didn’t. What’s going on, Snape?”

Severus tilted his head to the side slightly, as if he just misheard it. “You are not here because I asked?

“No,” Potter said hesitant. He too sensed that there was something wrong. He let go of Severus and stood on his own legs. One of his hands was on Severus' arms, calmingly stroking the older wizard. “What’s going on?” He inquired again.

“I thought… I thought he was you…” Severus stuttered, looking towards the door. “I asked him to come…”

“Who?” Potter asked sharply. “Who did you ask here?”

Severus looked into the green eyes and took a deep breath. He felt something, perhaps a disturbance in his wards, or just another presence so close to them. “Suitor Number Five.”

Someone knocked on the door and Potter snapped his head towards it. Severus felt almost resigned as he pulled out his wand and cast some charms over both of them, hoping their previous wild actions wouldn’t be all that visible.

He reached for the handle, his mind going over and over the facts he knew about Five. By the time, he opened the door, he knew for certain whom to expect.

“Draco Malfoy,” he announced the blond wizard.

Potter’s face fell. “Oh fuck,” he groaned, pushing past Severus and the other young man on the threshold. Couple of steps later he disappeared.

Draco’s grey eyes were on Severus only, he didn’t even regard Potter for a second long.

Severus watched the spot where Potter disappeared for a second longer, then he stepped away from the door. “Come in Draco, we have a lot to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Boy oh boy, what's gonna happen now...? *grins evilly*_


	8. Ought, Should, Would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I am terribly sorry for the long wait on this, i feel challenged in every aspect of my life right now and it's not easy. It's been an emotional roller coaster, these past couple of weeks, and I just want to thank you for your patience. So, (finally) here's the last chapter. we only have an epilogue left to wrap up everything._

Severus walked into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for Draco to sit, while he prepared some beverage. He already had the two mugs in his hand and the water boiling in the kettle, when he realized, Draco would need something even stronger that his Earl Grey. He flicked his wand in the air and summoned a bottle of scotch. He grabbed the mugs with three fingers, and walked to the young man. He poured out the booze and pushed one of the mugs towards Malfoy.

“Drink,” he said softly and took the other, sipping from it as he sat down across his godson. “Does your father even know you want to marry me?” Severus asked.

After taking a big gulp from the scotch, Draco answered insulted, “Don’t treat me like a child, Severus. Father has nothing to do with this.”

“Just to make sure, I’m not making any more mistakes tonight, I need you to say it. Are you Number Five, Draco?”

Draco frowned slightly, “Of course I am! I thought we established that in the letters. Poor Apollo. After tonight, I won’t be able to use him for weeks to come,” he added.

Severus sighed. “Draco, I’m afraid your fears have not been without reason.”

“What are you saying, Severus?” Malfoy hissed.

“I wouldn’t marry you. Even if… Never mind. _You_ I couldn’t marry.”

“But you said-“ Draco cried but Severus cut in.

“It’s not because you were my student. I was there when you were born, your father and I have been friends for many years. I am a godfather to you, Draco, and you are like a son to me. You know I love you, but I could never… Not the way you want me to.”

“You mean that, don’t you?” Draco asked with a huff, leaning back on the chair. He was playing with the mug, twirling it on the table, his grey eyes not looking at Severus. “I knew it would be too good to be true…” he emptied his mug and poured himself some more scotch. “Why call me here? You should have just chosen someone else.”

Severus shook his head. “I don’t want you thinking that I’d choose someone over you. That you were not good enough for me. You are simply… not an option. Not to me. But if I want to be honest with you, and I think I ought to, that is not why I called you over. I thought you were someone else. It never even occurred to me that you could be Number Five. That you could be in love with me. I’ve been blind, and I am truly sorry for misleading you.”

“Hold on a second,” Draco grunted. “Who the hell did you think it was? Marked by the Dark Lord? Same year as me? Left Hogwarts after sixth-“

Draco’s voice faded as revelation came to him. Severus gave Draco a meaningful look, confirming his suspicions.

“This better be a joke!” Draco cried, slamming his mug on the table, making the scotch slosh out. “Not him! It can be anyone else, but not him!”

“I know you don’t like him-“

“Don’t _like_?” Draco shrilled almost hysterically. “I hate him! I despise him! He ruined my life, Severus! He took everything from me! Everything!”

“Draco, calm down,” Severus tried but in vain.

“Don’t _Draco_ me, I won’t calm damn! Saint fucking Potter, Saviour and Chosen One, is that who you expected? You thought, Potter, the little idiot wanted to marry you? _Loved_ you? He’s an arrogant prick, and he hates you! He couldn’t love you, even if you gave him Amortentia, for fuck’s sake!”

Severus raised an eyebrow but he _did_ manage to stay calm. “Are you done?”

“No I’m not,” Draco huffed. “Anyone else, and I could swallow this, but not _him_. Not again! I’m fed up that it’s always he who gets what _I_ want. What I _deserve_! And he’s not even a suitor! You won’t be the Prince heir if you choose him!”

“I know,” Severus said quietly.

“So… what? You are willing to throw away everything for the Chosen Potter?”

“Yes,” nodded Severus.

“You seriously want me to believe that? That you, _you_ Severus Snape, are willing to throw away all the gold, the status, the power, the influence, Griffinstone and even the _pride_ for someone like that bloody Scarhead?”

“This has always been your problem, Draco. You always think that a key to a good life lies in gold and estates,” sighed Severus. “I agreed to be courted, to get married, because I thought the man I loved would never want me. A union, even if just an arranged one would have given me a partner I might have learned to trust over the years, but even more importantly, I would have had Cora and Griffinstone, and yes, more gold than I could ever imagine. What you don’t understand, Draco, is that I don’t have to give up anything. It’s not Griffinstone I wanted, but to know my grandmother better. Yes, my mother grew up there and it _will_ break my heart if Roger tears it apart, but I would never give up my chance with Potter for a place I never called my home.”

“But you don’t even have a chance! Potter would never want you! Maybe he doesn’t hate you anymore, but he would never see you, for who you are!“

“The same way I will not discuss your feelings with him, I will not discuss his now either. But rest assured, he has feelings.”

“What makes you say that?” Draco asked with a grimace.

“You saw him leave. We had a… talk.”

“He’s a Half-Blood. Lady Prince would never accept him.”

“He’s also a Lord, so even if Lady Prince despises him to the last of his hairbreadth, she still wouldn’t say a word.”

“I don’t understand…” Malfoy groaned. “Potter? Bloody fucking Potter? What the hell do you see in him?”

“He…” Severus heaved a sigh, searching for the proper words that would express the sensation. “He makes me feel…” He thought of his first flight Lachesis and the first kiss with Potter. The similarities in the sensation were strikingly similar.

“Feel what?” Draco snorted, taking a long sip of his scotch. “Disgusted? Needy?” He laughed bitterly.

Severus shook his head. “No, Draco, _free_.”

o.O.o

Severus lay awake in his bed all night, restless and tired, hopeful and despairing all at the same time. His bedroom window was open, the night warm and he kicked off his blanket needing relief but it never came. The moment the weight of soft blanket was off him, he sought it out, grasping it and pulling it to his body, curling around it as if it would be someone else.

He thought of Potter, the sensation of the young man against him, and he pressed himself closer, pulled the blanket firm against his chest. He needed it to be Potter’s warm, naked body, to know for certain that he wasn’t throwing away his future as the Prince heir for a joke. He turned to his belly, trapping the blanket beneath him and waited for the morning to come.

He knew what to do once the time was reasonable enough to visit Cora, but he suspected it would be rude to wake his grandmother at this ungodly hour. So instead, remembering Potter’s question from earlier, he dressed and went to his office.

As it was Sunday morning, not just the streets were empty but the Ministry as well. He marched through the vast and empty atrium, his steps echoing from the marble walls. The lift awaited him and he went to the second floor. He got out of the elevator, rounded a corner, went past several offices and finally arrived to the cubicles. The Auror Headquarters was silent and empty, the windows now grey, their magic not working as no one was in at the moment. Wanted wizards and witches snarled at him from photographs, or Quidditch players threw quaffles at him as he walked past the desks.

He was almost at the end, his own office in plain sight when he noticed he wasn’t alone after all. Potter was leaning against his desk, his back to Severus, staring at the glass door of the Head office.

He walked to the wizard silently, the carpet beneath his feet swallowing the noise. He placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder as he said softly, “Morning.”

Potter jumped and stepped away from him, shaking off his touch. A tinge of disappointment rushed through him, but he didn’t let it show.

“What are you doing here?” asked Potter, his tone all casual, as if nothing had happened between them, as if the memory of the sweet touch of his lips on Severus’ would only be faint fantasy.

“I never read your list,” answered Severus as he touched his wand to the door. It opened and he stepped in, leaving it open for Potter to follow. The young man walked in, arms across his chest.

“You shouldn’t read it.”

Severus walked behind his desk and unlocked the first drawer. He pulled out the small scroll but didn’t unfold it yet.

“Why?”

“This isn’t how it should be,” Potter said quietly. He closed the door and leaned against it, hands behind his back now. He was talking to the grey window, not to Severus. “It wasn’t supposed to be Malfoy. It wasn’t supposed to be someone you like already. They should have been awful and arrogant and idiotic. They should have been after your money and not your heart. Then I could probably… change your opinion. Show you hope. Love, maybe.”

Severus finally understood what the sudden coldness was about. “You think I’m going to choose Malfoy.”

“You should,” Potter smiled turning to Severus suddenly. His smile was honest and therefore even more heart-breaking.

“You’re a fool,” noted Severus.

“I know,” sighed Potter. “But I also know he would make you happy. Cora would love him too. Pureblood, Slytherin, Malfoy - what’s there not to like?”

Severus heard enough. He dropped the note on the table and hurried to Potter. “He’s not you,” he said and kissed the wizard.

Harry gasped into his mouth but drew his arms around Severus and pulled him closer then kissed back. He was wild and possessive as if trying to claim the older man. Severus let himself be devoured, submitted to the forceful bites, groaned at the harsh sucking.

“I don’t want anyone else,” he whispered against Potter’s lips when they parted for a second.

Harry turned them around, and pressed Severus up against the wall hand around his long neck, fingers messing up the long black hair. He kissed now slowly, with reserved passion but still showing a want for possession over Severus.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, voice trembling. He pressed his forehead to Severus' placing soft kisses on the other man’s lips. “Cora won’t let you do this again. Once you say no to her, you’ll lose Griffinstone and everything that should be yours.”

“Yes,” Severus smiled caressing Harry with his lips. “But I’ll still be the Head Auror. I still have my life. And I’ll have you, too.”

“Will that be enough?”

Severus leaned back and looked into the green eyes. “That is more than I have ever dreamed of having, Potter.”

Potter smiled warmly at him and then said quietly, “Read that list.”

“I don’t care about anyone else.”

“I know. Read it.”

Severus nodded and Potter stepped aside, letting him away from the door. He went to his desk and took the small roll of parchment in his hand again. He looked at Potter one more time but the young man was smiling at him softly, once again leaning against the door.

Severus broke the Ministry’s seal and opened the letter.

“ _People who would like to bugger and/or be buggered by Severus Snape_ ,” the title read. Severus arched an eyebrow but went on aloud. “ _Ginny Weasley. Don_ _’_ _t you ever dare mention this to her. We talked back in school and she said_ _‘_ _he has an aura and you just want him to do naughty things with you_ _’_ _. Only if she weren_ _’_ _t married_ _…_ _And a woman._ Indeed,” Severus agreed. The next name surprised him. “ _Cody Kerouac. That bloke would do anything for you. Bend, kneel, do your laundry. If you_ _’_ _re looking for a slave, he_ _’_ _s the perfect choice._ _”_ His gaze shifted back on Potter, eyes questioning.

“Please don’t tell him I told you. He’s really sweet about it, actually. He just sort of admires you from far away. He would never have the guts to ask you out. He really just wants you to acknowledge him.”

Kerouac always reminded Severus of Neville Longbottom. He could never return the sentiment, but perhaps… complimenting the young man sometimes when he did well wouldn’t make him over-confident.

He went on reading. The next name made Severus understand why Potter stormed out of his flat last night. “ _Draco Malfoy. The little prat. He has a crush on you. Everyone knows. The way he was gloating around Potions wasn_ _’_ _t just Slytherin pride. He looks at you as if you would be the eighth wonder. But he_ _’_ _s a Slytherin. He always has an ulterior motive. Or if not him, then his father. Careful with that one._ ” Severus looked at Potter in the eyes, knowing that Potter was waiting for some sort of acknowledgement or perhaps denial. “I tell you what I told him. I will not discuss _his_ feelings with you.”

“So he really… He’s not after your money.”

“I could never love Draco Malfoy the way I l-” Severus stopped speaking before he would say something undesirable. Potter snapped up his eyes, the green orbs warm and begging for him to go on. Severus swallowed hard and Harry stepped closer. “The way I love you.”

Feebly, Potter moved even closer. He twined his fingers around Severus wrist. There was barely a feet between them. “Keep reading,” he whispered and Severus did.

“ _Harry Potter. He knows you_ _’_ _re not the eighth wonder. Actually, he knows you're just a human. He fancied you when he only knew you as the Half-Blood Prince. He fancied you when you screamed at him. Even when you showed him your darkest side couldn_ _’_ _t deter him. He cried with relief when he found out you survived Nagini. He_ _’_ _s also still an Auror only, so he can work with you, see you every day. He doesn_ _’_ _t care about your money, he has enough. He doesn_ _’_ _t care about titles or estates. This one just wants you. Anytime, anywhere, anyhow. Not just for buggering. He_ ,” Severus looked up at Potter, who just nodded lightly, so Severus went on. “ _He loves you. I love you. No matter who you are, Prince or Snape. I love you_. You told me all this… weeks ago?” He asked breathless.

Potter smiled. “Yes. I thought you read it and your attitude didn’t change towards me and it sort of… it gave me hope. I thought, maybe you considered it, or something.”

Severus stared at the parchment, at the three little words that meant so much to him. “Consider it?” Severus huffed. “What’s there to consider?” He slid his hand on Potter’ pink cheek and leaned in for a soft kiss. “I told you, I loved only one person in my entire life and I was absolutely sure you could never return my feelings.”

“I do,” Harry murmured against his lips before they kissed again. “What happens now?”

“I call off the courtship. Officially. I should be heading there now already, in fact. If I survive Cora’s wrath and Carlson’s judgemental looks, and even Kizzy doesn’t poison my tea, I shall come back. We could have lunch.”

“Hm,” Potter wondered loudly. He gave a dark, intense look to Severus, his green gaze shifting on his body from top to toe then back. “I sure as hell could eat something, but you won't be able to order _that_ in a restaurant.”

A soft moan broke up from Severus’ throat. “I should be done by midday.”

“You know where I live, My Lord,” quipped Potter, then bowed slightly.

Severus kissed him again.

**o.O.o**

Fifteen minutes later, he arrived to Griffinstone, once again apparating and not in a Rolls Royce. He didn’t wait to be escorted in, as Carlson, first time in his life probably, didn’t seem to be around. He rushed inside through the main gates, then up the stairs. He was heading towards the drawing room he had first met Cora. His hand was already on the door, when Carlson showed up behind him.

“You cannot go in there now, My Lord,” He cried but it was too late. Severus had already turned the doorknob and the door was opening up.

He stepped inside. He wasn’t surprised to see his grandmother wasn’t alone, but her company had been the most mixed up individuals Severus could ever imagine. From the Minister of Magic, through one of his own employees, familiar faces looked back on him.

“I tried to stop him,” Carlson apologized to the Lady.

“Yes, we all heard, Carlson,” she smiled. “If you would be kind to bring us some tea, I feel this appointment will be a bit longer than expected.”

Carlson nodded and disappeared, just to return with a tray of no doubt hot tea. He placed it on the table nearest to Cora then stepped aside, waiting for her next order near the door.

Severus just stood there, staring at the faces he had known so well. It was Malfoy and Zambini’s presence that made him realise who the five men in the room were: his suitors.

“Kerouac?” He breathed, staring at the blond, freckled face. “Kingsley? What on Merlin’s beard…” He didn’t know which wizard surprised him more. Roger, who was comfortably lounging in one of the chairs was the only one he almost expected. His character and Number One’s pompous letters were matching, both annoying Severus to a point of wanting to hex the man.

Finally, Cora broke the awkward silence. “Lord Malfoy has just announced his withdrawal from your courtship, Severus.” Said the Lady in a strict voice. “Is there something you would like to tell me?”

“There is, and actually, it is something all of my… suitors will need to hear.”

“You are withdrawing, too, aren’t you?” Kingsley said with a soft smile on his face.

“Yes, I am,” stated Severus.

Roger was grinning smugly as he heard the news. “Champagne, butler!” He called out for Carlson, who didn’t move an inch, unless one counted in the little twinge of his nose.

Blaise looked unaffected. He was still just leaning against the window, picking his nails. When his eyes finally met Severus’ lingering gaze, he shrugged, with a little half smile.

Cody Kerouac seemed the most effected of them all. He looked almost sad, his head dropping to his chest, he sat down crestfallen on a settee. He brushed his fingers through his hair and then he finally looked up and his gaze met Severus’. He bravely stood Severus’ strong gaze, not ashamed of his feelings.

Malfoy just looked disappointed as he gathered his inner robe. He walked across the room and offered his hand to Severus

 “Goodbye, Severus. I hope you’re right, and Potter can make you happier than this estate. Though I highly doubt it.” He added as they shook hands. “Lady Cora,” said the blond, then he was out of the door.

“Well, Snape,” Zambini pushed himself away from the window too, and came towards Severus. “This was fun while it lasted.” He clapped Severus on the shoulders. “Mother will be mad,” he whispered when they were close enough, “Which makes me happy.”

“Lady Prince, the honour was all mine. I wish you the best,” Blaise said now louder then bowed and walked out, not in the least affected by the events. As he passed through the door, he stopped for a moment, and regarded Carlson, looking him over from top to bottom, leering. The butler’s outraged expression seemed to have filled him with satisfaction. He slapped Carlson’s butt, then winked at him. His laughter and Carlson low growling was heard for several minutes even after Zambini left the room.

Only three of his suitors were left in there with them and Severus finally raised his eyes back at his employee. He had a feeling that Cody would rather jump out the windows than have this very awkward conversation with him, so he called the young man before he would do so. “Kerouac, a word please.”

“Sir, I…”

“You were Number Three, weren’t you?” Severus asked and when Cody nodded, he smiled at the young man. “I appreciate your honesty and though I cannot return your affection, I would like you to know, that I think highly of you, especially regarding Auror matters. You have a big heart, and I expect a lot from you.”

“Yes, sir,” Cody smiled timidly. “And thank you, sir.” He added as a quiet whisper. “Bye, Auntie Cora, and thank you for the chance!” He waved at the Lady, then skidded out of the door.

“Auntie…?” Severus echoed looking after his young Auror.

“There is still a lot, you need to learn about your family, Severus,” Kingsley boomed, mirth evident in his tone. He walked to Lady Prince and kissed her hand. “Treat him fairly, My Lady. One cannot control what one’s heart wants.”

“I will treat him, however he deserves to be treated, Minister,” said Cora strictly. “And do tell Minerva that if she has a problem with me, she better come and tell me personally, not through a messenger.”

“Oh,” Shaklebolt laughed. “I believe she will pay you a visit shortly.”

“Good,” the Lady replied. “It has been a while since we argued. I rather miss h-it.”

“Take care, My Lady.” Said the Minister for Magic then walked to Severus. “It would have been a powerful union,” he grinned.

“Undoubtedly,” Severus agreed. “And finally, I would have gotten the allowances for my Aurors…”

Chuckling with tone deep, Kingsley winked at him. “I was about to give it to you on Monday. All I need is a name, who would coordinate where to transfer the funds.”

Severus didn’t even have to think. “Kerouac, I think, wouldn’t mind working a bit with you.”

There was a sly glint in Kingsley’s dark eyes. “I grew to rather like that young man during our short meetings in the last couple of weeks. Kind heart indeed, and those freckles…”

“Hurt him and you know, who you will be answering to.”

“Oh I know, Auntie Cora and Uncle Severus…” slowly the smile disappeared from Kingsley’s face. “But the same goes for you, too, Severus. Hurt Potter, and your allowances will be the least of your problems.”

“Understood,” he nodded then they shook hands.

“I wish you the best, my friend. And do try to keep it out of the office. Hard it might be…” he grinned, then left as well.

“Roger,” Lady Cora spoke softly.

The current heir was still just slouching in a settee looking around the room, regarding each and every book, vase, and marble bust there as of already counting how much he would get for selling them. “Yes, Auntie?”

“Get out of here, Roger,” she said strictly. “And you better remember to properly address me, when you speak. Have your mother taught you nothing?”

Roger jumped up and left hurriedly. Carlson closed the door behind him.

Minutes went by in dreadful silence while Severus waited for his judgement.

“How could you do this to me, Severus?” Cora asked, finally looking at him.

“I didn’t intent to…” Severus tried.

“Oh, this is your mother’s blood in you,” She snapped. “You are just like her. You do not care about the family, we mean nothing to you, do we?” He didn’t wait for an answer as she went on. “Tell me, do you at least love him? Truly love him?”

“I do,” admitted Severus. “But it is not true that you mean nothing to me. These past couple of months have been… like a dream to me. To finally get to know you, I have been… I hoped for that to happen since I was a child.”

“And yet, now you give it all away for a young man!”

“He is not just any young man,” Severus confessed quietly. “Not to me at least.”

“Oh how much I feared this. You think I haven’t noticed how you looked at him. One has to be blind not to…” She fell into a chair. “And with your shared past… It’s no surprise…No surprise at all.”

Severus walked to his grandmother and sunk to his knees before her. He held her small hands in his as he said softly, “Why does choosing him have to mean I refuse you? Does it really have to be either-or? I would still like to get to know you better… grandmother.”

“You would…?” Cora breathed, wide-eyed. “Regardless whether I made you the heir or not? You would come and visit me?”

Severus allowed his lips to pull into a small smile. “Of course, Cora. Whether or not this place will ever be mine, you _are_ my grandmother, you are my _family_. And I won't let you get rid of me so easily.” Cora laughed feebly, then hugged Severus, who tried not to notice the tears in the corner of her eyes. “Besides,” he said, wrapping his arms around his grandmother, “Carlson’s life has been too simple without my presence, don’t you think?”

Cora laughed, then pulled away. They both heard as the butler cleared his throat somewhere in his corner. She gathered herself and looked at Severus. “Well, in that case…” She sniffed and suddenly Carlson was there with a pure white handkerchief. Severus eyed the butler for a second, suspicious that perhaps he had some magic after all, then his attention was back at Cora. “You may come and visit me again.” She said and they both stood. “We’ll have dinner tonight. And bring your intended. If he wishes to join this family, he will have to endure the occasional social gatherings.”

Smiling, Severus replied, “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. At six then?”

“Indeed,” Cora nodded, dabbing the corner of her eyes.

Severus was about to turn and walk out, when Carlson spoke, “Shall I let Kizzy inform to prepare some treacle tart as well?” He inquired.

Smiling, Cora just nodded, “Yes, I am sure that would be agreeable for all parties.”

“Look at you Carlson,” Severus noted, as he and Carlson both headed out the drawing room, “one would think you welcome us into the family.”

Not even looking at him, Carlson just replied, “One would certainly be wrong, My Lord.” But Severus could see the happy little smile on the old face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Okay, so we have a short little epilogue next, then we're done. But... i started writing a thing. Short chapters, 1000 words each, about Cora and Severus and Harry and about what comes next. Mostly because I like Cora a bit too much just to let her go yet, and Carlson and Zambini had a little moment there that might be interesting to look into, and dear Cody should get some action too, dont you think? So let me know if you would be interested in hearing more about these dear people, please_


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A short little epilogue for those who might not want to linger around until the next installment gets finished._
> 
> __I would like to thank you all for the wonderful comments and encouraging words. I never expected this story to be this successful and I couldn't be happier that I was wrong._ _

The quiet in the drawing room was unsettling despite all the people in there, but Severus at least had Harry on his side. The end of the summer brought some other changes in their lives, changes, Severus wasn’t sure how he felt about. On one hand, this brought forth a new chapter in his life, when he and Harry would live together at last, when he finally and officially became the Lord he wished to be since his youth. But at what price? The new challenges scared him.

“Does this mean we will get married soon?” Potter asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the eerie quietness of the room. Severus shifted his gaze from the heavy rain outside to his fiancée.

“Our engagement is official enough so that you can move in without anyone raising an eyebrow. But I would assume, that yes, by winter come, we would have to get married.”

Hands folded around his as Harry looked at him. “I want to be there for you, Severus. This is hard on you, I know… You barely had time… It all happened so soon.”

“It happened soon for everyone… Even Kingsley was struck by the news. Minerva might have been the only one who suspected something. I think Cora told her… or perhaps it was her cat instincts. We will never know.”

“I’m glad it worked out for the best, though. I will never forget Roger’s face when they read out her will.”

“Even when she’s not there, it certainly feels like she’s capable of slapping him, doesn’t it?”

“It certainly does…” Potter chuckled quietly. “It’s just weird it has to be like this. I never imagined you as a Lord of an estate. I thought we would get old working as Aurors.”

“You still will,” Severus smiled. “As Head Auror.”

“I was thinking…” said Harry. “If you would need me… I wouldn’t mind leaving. Without you that place is not the same.”

“You want to leave the Force and help me with the estate?” Severus asked surprised.

“We could agree with Kingsley so that I train the next Head Auror.” Potter explained. “It shouldn’t take more than half a year.”

“You certainly put a lot of thought in it…” Severus noted.

“Well, yes… We already have someone in mind.”

Severus had no doubt who it could be. “Cody will do good. It will strengthen his character.”

“That’s what I said to Kingsley, too.” Grinned Potter.

“And he agreed?”

“Immediately.” Nodded Potter. “But we wanted to talk to you first.”

“Harry, this is our estate now, and the moment I marry you, it will be official.” He kissed Harry softly before he said, “I would be happy to have you here.” After a deep sigh, he added quietly, “Merlin, I just wish she was here, as well.”

“But at least, she will be at peace now,” Harry smiled.

The door opened behind them suddenly, and the loud footsteps finally shook the silent crowd.

“At peace? It is not like I am dead, Harry. I am just retiring.” Cora groaned then looked at Severus who went there to welcome his grandmother. “But you still have a lot to learn, my son, and I imagine it will be me who will teach it for you. An estate like this will not manage itself on its own. So I am not even dreaming of peace just yet. Now shall we start?”

“You act like _you_ were waiting for _us_ , grandmother.” Severus pointed at the grandfather clock that showed Lady Cora was five minutes late. He gave Cora a light kiss on the cheeks and escorted her to her settee by the window. The lawyers started to swarm around like bees collecting their papers to finally make Severus officially the Lord and sole heir of Griffinstone.

“This is still my home, Severus, I can arrive whenever I want and I will still be punctual.” The Lady sniffed as she made Severus sit beside her. “And as a matter of fact, I have been waiting for you... All my life,” she added softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And thus concludes our tale of The Mystery of Suitor Number Five, but fear not, Severus and Harry's story is far from over. Next in this universe is "A Promise of Catastrophe" which will continue where this story left off, with Harry and Severus about to start their relationship, and Cora ready to welcome Severus into the traditional life of a Prince. See you there :)_


End file.
